<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>ang hirap naman sumubo(k) by cbmilks</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25736839">ang hirap naman sumubo(k)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cbmilks/pseuds/cbmilks'>cbmilks</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Crack, Fluff, Fuckbuddies, M/M, Mpreg, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Filipino</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:01:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>18,036</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25736839</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cbmilks/pseuds/cbmilks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>kung saan nahulog si baekhyun sa fubu niyang may subtle jowa traits. susubukan niya bang umamin o kuntento na siya sa pasubo-subo lang?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>168</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Narito Kami 2020 Fic Fest</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is unbeta-ed! hindi ko alam kung masasatisfy ang livogue cells niyo sa katawan kasi hindi naman talaga ako nagsusulat ng smut. but i did my best, ehe. 'wag niyo akong awayin kapag na-cringe kayo hmp! </p><p>sa prompter, thank you sa prompt and sorry if hindi ko na-meet yung expectations mo! bardagulan tayo after reveals hihi</p><p>sa mga mods, thank you for this fest, sana 'di sumakit masyado 'yung ulo niyo sa akin haha</p><p>enjoy reading mga itlog na makakalat &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Round 3 pa?”</p><p>                                      </p><p>Hinihingal na umiling si Baekhyun. “Late na ‘ko.”</p><p> </p><p>Mariing tinignan ni Chanyeol ang digital alarm clock sa nightstand niya. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>5:08 pm.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“We still have time.” Nakakunot ang noo siyang nilingon ni Baekhyun na busy magpulot ng mga nagkalat nilang damit sa sahig.</p><p> </p><p>“Adik ka ba ha?” singhal nito kay Chanyeol. “May klase pa ako ng ala-sais,”dagdag nito at naglakad na patungo sa CR ng kanyang <em>schoolmate with benefits</em> na si Chanyeol Nathaniel Park Baekhyun's body frozed nang maramdaman niya ang yakap ng huli sa kanya.</p><p> </p><p>“Please Bab, just one more round,” bulong ni Chanyeol sa tenga niya while using his husky voice na kahit sinong santo ay ma-dedemonyo. “Maaga pa naman.” dagdag nito.</p><p> </p><p>Pumikit si Baekhyun at tinawag lahat ng anghel sa langit. ‘<em>Kung may nakakarinig man sa akin diyan, gabayan niyo po ako.’ </em>Hindi siya pwedeng magpadala sa tukso at may exam pa siya sa papasukan niyang klase. “Maaga? More like maga na ang pwet ko, Chanyeol Nathaniel!" nakanguso niyang sagot sabay harap kay Chanyeol. Magsasalita pa sana si Baekhyun nang sunggaban na siya ni Chanyeol ng halik.</p><p> </p><p>His mind says <em> ‘No Baek, ang usapan niyo ay quickie lang</em>’, pero wala na. Nanalo na naman ang magaling na labi ni Chanyeol at ang init ng katawan niya.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> ‘Gago, pasalamat ka crush kita.’ </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>═════════════════════════</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Shampoo your hair. You don’t wanna be late for your class, right?” Inabot ni Chanyeol kay Baekhyun ang bote ng shampoo.</p><p> </p><p>Napapikit na lang si Baekhyun. Kasalukuyan siyang tinitira ni Chanyeol sa likod, the latters fingers were insidide Baekhyun;s mouth. Hindi alam ni Baekhyun kung anong sumapi sa kanya pero nagpauto na naman siya kay Chanyeol at ngayon, ay pareho na nga silang nasa shower.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>═════════════════════════</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Chanyeol, malelate ako.” </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “My condo is just two blocks away from our university, Bab,” sagot ni Chanyeol at mas lalo pa niyang hinigpitan ang hawak sa bewang ni Baekhyun na parang ayaw na niyang papasukin ang huli na hindi naman pwede dahil full scholar si Baekhyun, hindi naman siya rich kid katulad ni Chanyeol na okay lang kahit lumiban ng isang araw. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><em> “Malayo pa rin!” nguso ni Baekhyun. “..And besides, maglalakad lang ako,” dagdag nito pero pabulong lang. </em> <em>Nakalimutan niya ata na halos nakayakap na sa kanya si Chanyeol kaya di nakaligtas sa pandinig nito ang sinabi niya. Humiwalay si Chanyeol sa yakap, “Sinong nagsabi na hindi kita ihahatid?”</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> Heto na naman po siya. </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>"Hatid mo mukha mo.”  sagot ni Baekhyun sa kanya sabay hampas ng mahina sa dibdib nito. </em> <em>Nakakainis kasi alam niyang</em><em> hindi naman dapat , na mga tite lang nila ang kumukonekta sa kanilang dalawa. Alam niyang fuck buddies lang sila, at hanggang dun na lang yun. Pero bakit ba kasi ang bait ni Chanyeol? Demonyo sa kama pero nagiging anghel pagt</em><em>apos? Sinong hindi mahuhulog? Bobita lang ang hindi mahuhulog.</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “Tama na! Maliligo na ako. wala nang round 3 Chanyeol Nathaniel," sabi ni Baekhyun sabay labas ng dila niya, tumalikod na siya para sana magpunta ng CR pero hinawakan na naman siya ni Chanyeol sa braso.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “Sinabing kailangan ko nang mali-” </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “Sa cr ang round 3.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>═════════════════════════</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>At ayun na nga ang nangyari, magpoprotesta pa sana si Baekhyun pero nahila na siya ni Chanyeol sa loob ng cr.</p><p> </p><p>Nasa rurok na si Baekhyun nang biglang tumigil sa pagbayo si Chanyeol na tila nang-iinis. “Oh, akala ko ba<em> late</em> ka na?” Pero wala siyang narinig na sagot kay Baekhyun kundi ungol. Nakatuwad na si Baekhyun sa sobrang sarap, tila nakalimutan na niya na may klase pa siya ng ala-sais. Hindi niya pa maaalala kung hindi pa sinabi ni Chanyeol.</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol thrusts harder nang hindi pa rin makarinig ng sagot kay Baekhyun. “<em>Babe</em>, I'm asking you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Please..”</p><p> </p><p>“Please what, Baekhyun? I’m not a mind reader kaya tell me, anong gustong mangyari ng <em>puta ko</em>?” Hindi pa uli gumagalaw si Chanyeol pero parang lalabasan na si Baekhyun nang marinig ang salitang <em>‘puta’</em> na sinamahan pa ng pronoun na ‘<em>ko’</em>.</p><p> </p><p>“Please, let me cum," Baekhyun answered in a breathy voice. Pinuwesto niya pa ang mga kamay niya sa pisngi ng pwet niya, pushing it to the sides para ipakita ang pinkish at hairless hole niya sa binata. Ngumiti si Chanyeol, at hinawakan maiigi ang bewang ni Baekhyun bago niya bilisan ang paglabas-pasok sa butas ng huli. Baekhyun groaned, actually, kanina pa siya nangangawit sa posiyon nila pero walang-wala yun sa sarap na nararamdaman niya ngayon.</p><p> </p><p>Wala pang isang minuto ay nilabasan na agad si Baekhyun. Napaupo na lang siya sa lapag bago lingunin si Chanyeol.</p><p> </p><p>"Akin na.."</p><p> </p><p>Nagulat si Chanyeol nung makita niya si Baekhyun na nakaluhod sa harap ng tite niya. Walang arte-arte ay sinubo agad ito ni Baekhyun, alam niyang hindi pa nilalabasan si Chanyeol and kahit nagmamadali siya sa pagpasok sa klase, hindi naman hahayaan ni Baekhyun na aalis siya sa condo ni Chanyeol nang siya lang ang nakakaraos. </p><p> </p><p>"Fuck, Bab.." Hawak-hawak ni Chanyeol yung buhok ni Baekhyun at halos masabunutan na niya ito sa sobrang galing sumubo ni Baekhyun. Chanyeol moaned nung maramdaman niyang lalabasan na siya pero he whined, loudly nung biglang itigil ni Baekhyun ang pagsipsip sa tite niya. Baekhyun looked at him with his half-lidded eyes. <em>Tanginang mukha 'yan, parang araw-araw naghahanap ng chupa ah..</em></p><p> </p><p>"Sa <em>mukha ko</em>.. Iputok mo sa mukha ko, please.." Baekhyun said before closing his eyes, leaving his mouth open. Matigas na si Chanyeol pero parang mas may itinigas pa siya nang makita niya yung mukha ni Baekhyun na parang batang naghihintay ng paboritong candy. Hindi na nag-aksaya si Chanyeol ng oras, seeing Baekhyun like this helped him to cum more and faster. Hinawakan ni Chanyeol ang tite niya at nagjakol sa harap ng mukha ni Baekhyun, the former felt his muscles tensing up, his groin area shivering from pleasure. Seconds later ay nilabasan na rin si Chanyeol. His spurts of semen ay napunta sa mukha at buhok ni Baekhyun, some are even dripping pababa sa leeg at dede ni Baekhyun.</p><p> </p><p>Walang arte-arteng nilunok ni Baekhyun <em>lahat</em>, binuka niya pa yung bunganga niya para ipakita kay Chanyeol na <em>walang nasayang.</em> After doing that ay bubuksan na sana ni Baekhyun ang mga mata niya nang may maramdaman siyang <em>towel</em> sa mukha niya. "Close your eyes muna Bab, baka may pumasok sa mata mo."</p><p> </p><p>Pinunasan ni Chanyeol 'yung mukha at leeg ni Baekhyun. Kikiligin na sana ang huli sa gesture ni Chanyeol nang may maalala siya. "Teka, hoy! 'Wag mo nga ipunas sa towel!" Pero huli na ang lahat, nasa maswerteng towel na lahat ng tamod ni Chanyeol. "Bwisit naman 'to! Nasayang tuloy!" Baekhyun said, pouting. </p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol chuckled as he pulled Baekhyun for a hug. "I don't want you to be late for your class and besides, you can still have your treat next time." Natawa si Chanyeol nung maramdaman niyang tinutulak siya ni Baekhyun palayo. Patay. Mukhang nainis talaga ang tamod lover na si Baekhyun sa ginawa niya.</p><p> </p><p>"And sorry for pulling your hair kanina, masakit ba?" Chanyeol asked before pulling away. Hinawakan niya yung ulo ni Baekhyun, gently touching his hair. "Napalakas ata ang hila ko, I'm sorry," sabi ni Chanyeol sabay hipan sa ulo ni Baekhyun. </p><p> </p><p>"Ayan, hinipan ko na. Masakit pa rin?" Yung kaninang nakasimangot na Baekhyun ay parang sinampal na kamatis na ngayon, dahil sa kilig.</p><p> </p><p>"Wala naman akong sinabing masakit and dun ka na nga lang sa kabilang banyo maligo!" Baekhyun said bago papuntahin si Chanyeol sa pinto. "Nakapag-shampoo na ako eh pero tignan mo! Puro tamod mo yung buhok ko, sabi ko sa mukha ko iputok, hindi sa buhok.<em> Kulit ng tite mo ah</em>."</p><p> </p><p>"Masarap naman."</p><p> </p><p>"Leche," sabi na lang ni Baekhyun dahil totoo naman 'yung sinabi ni Chanyeol. <em>Masarap naman talaga ang tite niya.</em></p><p> </p><p>Nang mabuksan na ni Chanyeol ang pinto para lumabas, Baekhyun muttered something to him.</p><p> </p><p>"Ano pala- gawin mo ulit yun next time, I actually l-like it.."</p><p> </p><p>"Ang alin?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yung sabunot nga, ulit-ulit naman!" sigaw ni Baekhyun. Bago pa makasagot si Chanyeol ay sinaraduhan na siya ng pinto ni Baekhyun na parang siya ang may-ari ng condo. Tumingin si Baekhyun sa salamin at tinapik niya nang mahina ang pisngi niya.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Pokpok</em> ka ng talaga taon, Baekhyun."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>═════════════════════════</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tinignan ni Baekhyun ang phone niya bago pumasok ng room. </p><p> </p><p>5:58pm. Buzzer beater.</p><p> </p><p>Pagpasok niya sa room, sumalubong agad sa kanya si Jongdae, best friend ni Baekhyun since birth. Magkumare ang mga nanay nila at pangarap nila na pagsabayin ang birthday ng mga anak nila kaya sabay nilang ginawa si Baby Baekhyun at Baby Jongdae sa buwan ng Setyembre kaso nga lang, sa kasamaang palad, hindi nagtagumpay sa unang subok ang pamilyang Kim.</p><p> </p><p>Kaya ayan, nahuli ang paglabas ni Jongdae sa outside world.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Bakit ngayon ka lang?</em> Akala ko wala na akong makokopyahan eh!”, sabi ni Jongdae.</p><p> </p><p>“Loko," iling ni Baekhyun. Natatawa siya dahil nagtagumpay nga talaga si Chanyeol. Nangyari nga ang round 3 without him being late. Buti na lang at hinatid siya ni Chanyeol kung hindi paniguradong malelate siya at for sure ang baho niya pa dahil ang balak niya ay talaga ay takbuhin na lang ang school from Chanyeol's condo.</p><p> </p><p>“Kinabahan talaga ako!” nguso ni Jongdae. “Bakit kasi ngayon ka lang? Saan ka na naman nagpupupunta? At wait, bago ata ang tshirt mo?” Lumapit si Jongdae sa kanya para kilatisin ang white shirt na suot suot ni Baekhyun. Nilapit niya pa ang ilong niya para singhutin ang shirt. “Hindi ‘yan sa’yo ano?”</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun gulped after hearing his bestfriend’s question. Wala kasing may alam na fuck buddy niya ang pinakasikat sa College of Architecture and Engineering na si Chanyeol Nathaniel Park. Alam niya kasing kapag nalaman ‘yon ni Jongdae, maiinis ‘yon dahil ayaw niyang mag-sesettle lang for less si Baekhyun.</p><p> </p><p><em> “Fuck buddies? Baek, kilala kita. Imposibleng wala kang feelings para sa lalaking ‘yan!” </em>Paniguradong ayan ang sasabihin ni Jongdae kapag nalaman niya. Oh well, hindi naman siya nagkakamali. May feelings talaga si Baekhyun for Chanyeol.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, eh kasi.. Nakasalubong ko kanina ‘yung pinsan ko from UST! Si Yixing."</p><p> </p><p>"Eh, bakit nagpalit ka pa ng damit? Sa swimming pool ba kayo nagkita? Kabisado ko mga damit mo. Kanino 'yan ha?"</p><p> </p><p>"Kay Yixing nga! Nilibre niya kasi ako ng chicken wings eh nalagyan ng sauce 'yung damit ko kaya pinahiram niya muna ako. Okay na?" kinakabahang sabi ni Baekhyun.</p><p> </p><p>"Eh bakit, ang laki. Hindi naman ganyan pumorma 'yun ha?"</p><p> </p><p>Pota. Hindi sanay magsinungaling si Baekhyun kaya nanahimik na lang siya. Bumuntong hininga na lang si Jongdae nung hindi na sumagot si Baekhyun. "Ang sa akin lang naman, sana sinama mo ako.  Alam mo naman na <em>crush</em> ko 'yun eh!" Jongdae said as he emphasized the word crush para marinig nung lalaking nakaupo sa likod niya.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Si Minseok.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Tinignan naman ni Baekhyun ang magiging reaction ni Minseok. Tahimik lang ang huli, pero kita mo ang pagkabusangot nito. Parang mga tanga, bakit ba kasi hindi na lang sila umamin sa isa’t-isa? Isip-isip ni Baekhyun na parang akala mo siya nakaamin na. “Crush, crush pa, wala naman ambag sa buhay 'yan kung di problema," singhal ni Minseok bago idukdok ang ulo niya sa table. Maya-maya lang ay dumating na rin ang prof nila at inutusang maningil yung treasurer ng sampung piso para sa photocopy ng exam.</p><p> </p><p>"Amputa 10 pages na exam, eh 'di naman nagtuturo." bulong ni Jongdae sa katabi niyang si Baekhyun bago kumuha ng bente pesos sa wallet niya. "Sagot ko na 'to, Baek. <em>Basta alam mo na ha.</em>."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>═════════════════════════</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Nakaraos na naman!" sabi ni Jongdae sabay inat ng braso niya na parang pagod na pagod.</p><p> </p><p>Nasa loob pa sila ng classroom at lunch break na, katatapos lang  ng 3 hours class nila at as usual nakakopya na naman si Jongdae kay Baekhyun nang hindi nahuhuli ng prof, iba talaga kapag senpai na sa cheating.</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun can't help but to laugh at Jongdae, sanay na siya rito. He knows na mali ‘yung ginagawa nitong pangongopya. Dapat as his bestfriend, hindi niya 'to kinukunsinti. He should encourage Jongdae na mag-review and he actually did that before. Pero wala talaga, kahit anong turo niya kay Jongdae, bumabagsak pa rin ito sa exam. Because in the first place, ayaw naman talaga ni Jongdae mag-medicine. What he really wanted to take is <em>Bachelor of Arts in Music</em>. </p><p> </p><p>What his heart really wants is music, not medicine. Kung hindi lang siya pinilit na ienroll ng parents niya dito. <em>Masaya sana si Jongdae ngayon.</em> Naalala tuloy ni Baekhyun na halos lumuwa 'yung mata ni Jongdae sa kakaiyak nung first day nila. Sobrang excited kasing nagpunta nun si Jongdae sa Music Department para kunin yung schedule niya for the sem para lang malaman na pinull-out pala siya ng parents niya sa Music Department. </p><p> </p><p>"Wala ka namang mapapala diyan sa music music na yan, Jongdae. Magsasayang ka lang ng oras diyan. Hindi mo ikasisikat yan! Mas mabuti pa na sa medicine ka para maituloy mo yung pagmamanage ng hospital natin." Ganyan na ganyan lagi ang linya ni Mama Kim kapag sinasabi ni Jongdae na ayaw niya mag-med.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Mas alam</em> <em>namin</em> ang makakabuti sayo at sa future mo. Pati kami ng daddy mo ang nag-papaaral sayo, kaya sumunod ka na lang anak." singit pa ng papa ni Jongdae.</p><p> </p><p>Gets naman ni Jongdae na ginagawa lang ng parents niya kung ano 'yung <em>tingin nilang </em>makakabuti sa kanya. Pero, ganun ba talaga 'yon? Hindi ba nandyan ang mga magulang to guide and encourage their children? Iba naman 'yung <em>guide</em> sa <em>control</em> eh. First letter pa lang, ligwak na.</p><p> </p><p>Kaya kaysa mapagalitan at masermonan si Jongdae kasi laging palakol ang grades niya, okay na ‘yung ganito. Tatapusin ni Jongdae ang medicine ng walang failing grades saka siya mag-aaral ulit for music, at sisiguraduhin niyang he will graduate there with super flying honors.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>═════════════════════════</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Happy T na!!” sigaw ni Jongdae.</p><p> </p><p>Magkakasama silang tatlo ngayon sa Mcdo, kakatapos lang nila kumain ng lunch at naghahanap na si Jongdae kung saang bar ang target nila for this night.</p><p> </p><p>It's time to relax after hell week.</p><p> </p><p>“Kapag thursday talaga ang saya-saya mo ano?” nakasimangot na sabi ni Minseok kay Jongdae sabay subo ng fries kay Jongdae para di na ito makapag rebut. Well, tanga lang ni Minseok dahil magaling <em>mag-swallow</em> este mabilis ngumuya at lumunok ng pagkain si Jongdae.</p><p> </p><p>“Alam mo, wala namang may gusto na sumama ka sa amin. If you want, umuwi ka na agad!” singhal ni Jongdae kay Minseok. Tumawa na lang si Baekhyun habang pinapanuod ang dalawa niyang kaibigan na nagbabangayan na naman. Parang mga aso't pusa. Never nagkasundo pero halata at alam naman ng lahat na may gusto sila sa isa’t-isa. Ganyan love language nilang dalawa. <em>Bardagulan.</em></p><p> </p><p>“Si Kyungsoo? Hindi ba sasama sa atin?” singit ni Baekhyun bago pa magrambulan yung dalawa sa loob ng McDo. Apat talaga silang magkakaibigan since highschool kaso nahiwalay ng landas si Kyungsoo sa kanila dahil ibang course ang kinuha nito. Tatawagan pa lang sana ni Jongdae si Kyungsoo nang marinig niya na ang boses nito.</p><p> </p><p>“Guys!”</p><p> </p><p>Tumatakbo ito papalapit sa kanila, mukhang kakatapos lang ng practicum nila dahil nasa bewang pa rin nito ang apron niya. Habol-habol ni Kyungsoo ang hininga niya nang makarating siya sa table nung tatlo. “T-tubig… P-pahingi..”</p><p> </p><p>Inabot naman agad ni Baekhyun yung tumbler niya sa binata na agad naman nitong nilagok. “Bakit ka kasi tumatakbo?”</p><p> </p><p>“Na-miss ko kayo eh.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sus. Parang one week lang naman.” sagot ni Jongdae sabay yakap kay Kyungsoo. "Charot lang! Siyempre na-miss ka rin naman! Pangit mo talaga bhie!”</p><p> </p><p>Humiwalay naman si Kyungsoo sa yakap. “Kung pangit ako bhie, bakit ako lang ang may jowa sa atin?” And as if on cue biglang lumitaw si Jongin sa likod niya. The latter was actually following him na pala kanina pa at ito ang may bitbit ng mga gamit ni Kyungsoo. Boyfriend privilege nga naman.</p><p> </p><p>Inirapan na lang siya ni Jongdae. "Yabang mo naman bhie! Shuta, hintayin niyo lang ligawan ako ni Yixing! Makikita niyo talaga.”</p><p> </p><p>Kumunot ang noo ni Kyungsoo. “Yixing? Akala ko ba si Mi-” But Kyungsoo was cut off dahil kinurot agad siya ni Jongdae sa bewang sabay tingin nang masama.</p><p> </p><p><em> Subukan mo lang madulas, kakalbuhin ko pa lalo 'yang kalbo mong buhok. </em> Pananakot ni Jongdae kay Kyungsoo. Duh, never aamin si Jongdae na gusto niya si Minseok! Aba! Bakit siya ang unang aamin? Sa ganda niyang 'yan? Manigas si Minseok pero Jongdae would never ever, confess <em>first</em>! "Wait, sasama ngayon yung boyfriend mo sa gala natin?" pag-iiba ni Jongdae sa usapan.</p><p> </p><p>Jongin scratched the back of his head, nodding. "May gagawin daw si Chanyeol eh. Ayaw ko pa umuwi sa amin kaya sama na lang ako sa inyo."</p><p> </p><p>"Chanyeol? Siya yung classmate mo sa <em>Art Appreciation</em> diba, Baek?" Namula naman ang mochi cheeks ni Baekhyun sa tanong ni Minseok. Everyone was looking at him. Sa kanilang tatlo kasi, siya lang ang nahiwalay ang GE at classmate niya dun si Chanyeol. At <em>hindi lang classmate</em>, si Chanyeol lang naman ang ka-pair ni Baekhyun for their final project, at siya rin ang tinatagong fuck buddy ni Baekhyun.</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun was about to reply kay Minseok when he received a text.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>yeollie♡</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>        Your classes are done, right? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>        Can you go to my condo? I really need to see your body.</em>
</p><p>     </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Ah guys, pass muna ako this week. Kailangan pala naming gawin yung final project namin for Art App," sabi ni Baekhyun habang nag-aayos ng bag. Bago tumayo ay binuksan niya muna yung maliit na pouch sa loob ng bag niya para kunin yung hand mirror niya.  He was checking kung ayos lang ba ang mukha niya at kung hindi pa siya mukhang hagggard. Sobrang immense si Baekhyun sa pagcheck kung okay lang 'yung face niya kaya hindi niya na napansin na nakatitig na pala sa kanya yung apat.</p><p> </p><p>"Sinong kagrupo mo diyan at parang sobrang aligaga ka sa pag-aayos?" usisa ni Jongdae.</p><p> </p><p>Napa-"huh" naman si Baekhyun dahil sa gulat kaya inulit uli ni Jongdae yung tanong niya.</p><p> </p><p>"Si Chanyeol, why? Hindi ko ba nasabi?" sagot ni Baekhyun. Sinubukan niya at his very best na gawing monotone lang 'yung voice niya para halatang hindi siya kinikilig.  Duh! Hindi siya papahuli na crush niya si Chanyeol 'no! Tinignan ni Baekhyun yung itsura ni Jongdae at mukhang nag iisip ang huli nang malalim.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Shuta Jongdae naman, ano na naman naiisip mo ha? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Bago pa makapagsalita uli si Jongdae, biglang nagsalita si Jongin. "Oh, so that's why he said na busy siya. Saan pala kayo gagawa niyan?"</p><p> </p><p>"Uhh- eh sa condo niya kami gumagawa."</p><p> </p><p>"Gumagawa ng <em>alin</em>?" </p><p> </p><p>Parang tanga naman 'tong mga tanungan ni Jongdae. Anong klaseng tanong 'yan? "Final project nga namin, Dae. Final. Project."</p><p> </p><p>Magrerebut pa sana si Jongdae nang hilahin na ni Kyungsoo si Baekhyun patayo. "Anong oras na? Punta ka na pala dun para makahabol ka pa." Kyungsoo said, bago umupo dun sa upuan ni Baekhyun.  Tinakpan agad ni Kyungsoo ng kanang kamay niya 'yung bunganga ni Jongdae nung makita niya itong bumuka. "Sige na Baek! Ingat ka! See you later sa bar after niyo gawin 'yung project niyo, <em>galingan mo!"</em></p><p> </p><p>Nakahinga si Baekhyun nang maluwag nung makalabas na siya ng Mcdo, alam niyang di siya titigilan ni Jongdae mamaya or probably bukas about kay Chanyeol pero bukas na niya poproblemahin 'yun.  Kinuha na ni Baekhyun yung phone niya para magbook ng angkas papunta sa dorm nila. Kukuha lang muna siya ng damit bago magpunta sa condo ni Chanyeol para naman 'di siya hiram nang hiram ng damit sa huli. </p><p> </p><p>Pero bago niya pa mapindot ang book ay nagtext na naman si Chanyeol..</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>yeollie♡</strong>
</p><p>        <em>Go straight here. Don't bother to go to your dorm. </em></p><p>
  <em>        I'll lend you shirts na lang ulit. </em>
</p><p>        Ingat Bab!</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>═════════════════════════</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Your body is really beautiful, Bab.”</p><p> </p><p>“Shut up.”</p><p> </p><p>The taller laughed at him. “Don't be mad at me. Baka tumayo ‘yan,” he smirked at Baekhyun.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck you.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>L</em><em>ater </em>. We'll finish this first, candy.”</p><p> </p><p>Hindi na sumagot si Baekhyun at inirapan na lang si Chanyeol. He looked at the latter at kitang kita dito kung gaano kaseryoso si Chanyeol sa ginagawa niya. Nasa condo na siya ngayon  ni Chanyeol to do their final project.</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun was naked from waist down at ang tanging saplot lang niya sa katawan ay ang napakalaking white shirt ni Chanyeol, na parang hindi naman nag sserve as tshirt kasi kanina pa ito nahuhulog sa braso ni Baekhyun. Grabe, ang <em> laki-laki </em> mo talaga, Chanyeol Nathaniel.</p><p> </p><p>Nakaupo si Baekhyun sa sahig while Chanyeol has a 24x36 in. canvas in front of him. Nakabukaka si Baekhyun habang ang likod naman niya ay naka-lean sa paanan ng bed ni Chanyeol.</p><p> </p><p>“Don't move too much Bab, I'm cleaning the details for your <em>thighs</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Magsisinungaling si Baekhyun kapag sinabi niyang walang epekto ‘yung boses ni Chanyeol sa kanya. He can feel it, his boner. Pero he’s trying his best to suppress it kasi first of all, nakakahiya. What they're doing right now is for their finals. <em> Professional work </em> tapos ano siya, titigasan na lang bigla dahil lang sa boses?</p><p> </p><p>“Wider, Bab.”</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun calmy obliged sa utos ni Chanyeol. Gusto niya sanang magsungit at mag-inarte pero he won’t do that, hindi ngayon, because it will only prolong his agony. Sa totoo lang, nung nakaraang araw pa kating-kati ang pwet ni Baekhyun na  matira ng tite ni Chanyeol. Kaya as much as possible, gusto niya nang matapos to, para maipasok na ang dapat maipasok. </p><p> </p><p>Hindi alam ni Baekhyun kung dapat ba siyang matuwa o mainis na si Chanyeol ang naging ka-pair niya at mas lalong hiindi niya alam kung bakit bigla na lang siyang kinalabit ni Chanyeol nung pairings para tanungin kung pwedeng sila na lang ang mag-pair for finals. </p><p> </p><p>At bubunot na nga lang ng concept for painting si Chanyeol, hindi pa inayos.</p><p> </p><p><em> Break and freedom </em>. ‘Yun ang nakuha nila.</p><p> </p><p>There are so many ways to interpret freedom kaya hindi alam ni Baekhyun kung bakit sila nag-end up sa ganitong concept. Nung una, sinubukan nilang dalawa na mag-paint sa iisang canvas. An injured bird na nakawala sa cage. Cliché and common, oo. Pero 'yun talaga ang binalak nilang gawin kaso, naging disaster lang 'yung kinalabasan kasi hindi makuha-kuha ni Baekhyun ‘yung tamang stroke ng pag-brush. So Chanyeol suggested na siya na lang ang gagawa ng lahat na tinutulan naman agad ni Baekhyun. Hindi papayag ang huli na ang ambag lang niya for their project is ‘yung pag-iisip ng concept. Baekhyun can never accept that. <em>Hindi siya pinalaking pabuhat.</em></p><p> </p><p>“I'll be the<em> art model </em> na lang”</p><p> </p><p>“What? But you're not a bird.”</p><p> </p><p>Inirapan siya ni Baekhyun. “Then we'll change the concept, dumbass.”</p><p> </p><p>From ibon na nakakulong sa cage napunta yung concept nila sa masturbation.Habang nagreresearch kasi sila may nabasa si Chanyeol na issue about sa isang bata na pinarusahan ng magulang dahil nahuling nag-jajakol. 'Yun kasi ang turo ng simbahan, masturbation is a selfish act and both of them believes na mali yun. </p><p> </p><p>There is nothing wrong with that as long as you're not sexually harassing someone.</p><p> </p><p>An hour after that change in concept,  hindi alam ni Baekhyun kung paano nangyari pero nagulat na lang siya na nasa kama na siya ni Chanyeol, begging at the taller na bilisan at diinan pa ang paggalaw. Sobrang puta niya that night, halos umiyak siya sa saya at sarap ng tite ni Chanyeol.  Lahat ata ng sexual frustrations niya for that year, inilabas niya nung gabing ‘yun.. Buti na lang <em>borta</em> si Chanyeol kaya mataas ang stamina</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>═════════════════════════</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>“Sige, you can hold your cock na.”</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol just finished painting Baekhyun’s upper and lower body. The only thing that was missing are his hands. Yung isang kamay na dapat nakahawak sa tite at  'yung isa naman na nasa butas dapat ng pwet.</p><p> </p><p>Kulang pa rin ng kaunting details sa mukha ni Baekhyun. Pagdating sa art, sobrang metikuloso ni Chanyeol, gusto niyang napportray maiigi yung expressions sa painting niya kaya hiindi niya pa tinapos ‘yung details sa mukha dahil hindi pa naman nagjajakol si Baekhyun. Kailangan kasing makita kung gaano sarap na sarap si Baekhyun sa pagjajakol niya. </p><p> </p><p>“Start ka na.”</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun gulped after hearing that. Yes, they had sex na for how many times simula nung sinimulan nila tong project na to. Nakita na ni Chanyeol ang lahat ng hindi dapat makita sa katawan niya, hindi nga lang nakita, <em>nakain</em> pa.</p><p> </p><p>Pero this will be the first time na he will fap sa harap ni Chanyeol, in front of his crush.</p><p> </p><p>Iniisip niya pa lang parang lalabasan na siya. </p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol was so focused on painting, medyo nakakunot ang noo niya at nakapout ng onti yung labi. He has this professional and serious look plastered on his face na parang wala siyang pake na may magjajakol sa harap niya. </p><p> </p><p>At hindi alam ni Baekhyun pero seeing the taller like this, <em> turns him on. </em></p><p> </p><p>Kilala si Chanyeol at Jongin sa College of Engineering and Architecture. The latter is taking Civil Engineering while Chanyeol is taking Architecture. Aside from their looks, kilala sila dahil pareho silang nag-totop sa annual exams. Like last year, si Chanyeol ang Top 1 sa buong batch nila.  <em> Top sa exams, top pa sa kama. </em> Saan ka pa?</p><p> </p><p>"Do you jerk off like that, Bab? I can't paint this properly kung kabado ang facial expression mo. Relax, Bab. I know you can do this."</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun shook his head. Hindi dapat kung anu-ano ang iniisip niya ngayon. Nahihirapan siya sa situation pero siya naman ang nagsuggest na siya ang maging model and una pa lang naman, alam na niya na ganito ang gagawin niya. But he really can't help it. Parang nanigas na lang yung katawan niya sa kahihiyan. Gusto niyang galawin yung kamay niya pero his body is not listening to him.</p><p> </p><p>Alam niyang five strokes, no maybe <em> three strokes </em> niya lang sa tite niya, lalabasan na siya. Sa sobrang pagpapanic ni  Baekhyun, hindi niya napansin na nakatayo na sa harap niya si Chanyeol at hawak nito ang paintbrush sa kaliwang kamay.</p><p> </p><p>"I thought you wanna finish this project today. Eh bakit ayaw mo pa gumalaw?" </p><p> </p><p>Tumingala si Baekhyun nang marinig niya ang boses ni Chanyeol. Fuck, alam naman niyang pogi si Chanyeol pero tangina, ibang-iba ang hulma ng mukha nito kapag top view. Hindi pa nakakasagot si Baekhyun nang biglang umupo si Chanyeol sa harap niya, nilapit ni Chanyeol ang kanang kamay niya sa bibig niya at tinanggal in one swift motion ang gloves niya.</p><p> </p><p>Nagflash naman sa memory ni Baekhyun 'yung unang gabi nila together, hindi niya makakalimutan yun kasi medyo bumagal ang tingin niya sa mundo nung pinunit ni Chanyeol 'yung pakete ng condom using his teeth. Never pa kasing nakakita si Baekhyun ng ganun sa mga naka-fling niya. Hindi niya tuloy alam kung magaling ba si Chanyeol o sadyang noob lang sa kantutan 'yung mga ex-flings niya. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Fuck. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Halos tumirik ang mga mata ni Baekhyun nang maramdaman niya na nasa kamay na ni Chanyeol ang buhay este ang tite niya.</p><p> </p><p>“C-chan…” Sinandal ni Baekhyun ang ulo niya sa braso ni Chanyeol. Hawak hawak lang ni Chanyeol ang tite niya. He's not stroking it or anything pero Baekhyun can already feel his pre-cum leaking out. Bukod sa tite ni Chanyeol, Baekhyun really likes Chanyeol's rough hand. Ang laki-laki at ang init lagi sa pakiramdam. </p><p> </p><p>Tumawa ng mahina si Chanyeol. “Is this the reason kung bakit ayaw mong hawakan kanina?” sabi niya at hinawakan nang marahan ‘yung ulo ng tite ni Baekhyun, sa may butas, making it twitch.</p><p> </p><p>“Chanyeol.. Please..” pagmamakaawa ni Baekhyun. Alam niyang sinasadya ni Chanyeol na hindi pa siya jakulin. He's teasing the hell out of him. </p><p> </p><p>“Please what, Bab?” sabi ni Chanyeol as he sniffed Baekhyun's neck, kissing on it. “You smell so good.”</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun whimpered nang maramdaman niya ang dila ni Chanyeol sa tenga niya. Alam naman ni Chanyeol kung anong gustong mangyari ni Baekhyun pero for some reason, gustong gusto niyang nakikita ang mukha ni Baekhyun kapag naiinis at binibitin.</p><p> </p><p>Tinaas-baba ni Chanyeol ang kamay niya at nakahinga nang maluwag si Baekhyun dahil, tangina, sa wakas, lalabasan na siya pero wala pang tatlong segundo, biglang tinigil ni Chanyeol yung paghawak niya. Inalis ni Baekhyun ang ulo niya sa leeg ni Chanyeol at tinignan ng masama ang binata.</p><p> </p><p>“Chanyeol naman!”</p><p> </p><p>Tumawa lang si Chanyeol na tila enjoy na enjoy sa ginagawa niyang katarantaduhan kay Baekhyun. “What do you want, Bab? Hindi mo ako makukuha sa ganyang tingin mo.” Chanyeol said in a stern voice, walang halong ka-conyohan. “Sabihin mo, anong gustong mangyari ng <em> puta ko</em>?”</p><p> </p><p>Fuck, ayan na naman siya sa pronoun niya na parang inaangkin na niya ang pagkatao ni Baekhyun.</p><p> </p><p>“Jakulin mo na yung tite ko. <em> Please? </em>”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>═════════════════════════</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Halos kagatin na ni Baekhyun ang leeg ni Chanyeol sa sobrang sarap ng nararamdaman niya ngayon. He can feel his erection na mas mataas pa ata sa grades niya. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Putangina mo, Chanyeol Nathaniel. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Halos limang minuto na ata sila sa ganung posisyon, nakaupo na si Baekhyun sa kama at nakaluhod naman sa sahig si Chanyeol, ang kaliwang kamay nito ay naka-gloves pa rin at may hawak na paintbrush samantalang ang kanang kamay naman niya ay busy sa tite ni Baekhyun.</p><p> </p><p>Kanina pa nilabasan si Baekhyun pero parang wala pang balak tumigil si Chanyeol at hindi naman nagrereklamo si Baekhyun dahil gusto niya naman ang nangyayari. <em> Gustong-gusto. </em></p><p> </p><p>Dahan-dahan lang ang paghimas ni Chanyeol sa ulo ng tite ni Baekhyun habang ang mga labi niya ay busy sa pagsipsip at pagkagat sa utong ni Baekhyun. “Sarap talaga ng dede mo..”</p><p> </p><p>Maya-maya ay bumaba na ang halik ni Chanyeol sa thighs ni Baekhyun, his next favourite thing after Baekhyun's biddies.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> ═════════════════════════</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Akala ko ba tatapusin na natin ‘yung project ha?”</p><p> </p><p>Naramdaman ni Baekhyun ‘yung tawa ni Chanyeol sa likod ng leeg niya kaya napasimangot siya, trying to remove Chanyeols arm around him.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, ganon. Anong nakakatawa sa sinabi ko ha?” pagsusungit niya habang pilit na tinatanggal ang braso ni Chanyeol sa kanya. After kasi ng momol session nila, itutuloy na dapat nila yung pagpapaint kaso hinila siya ni Chanyeol sa kama.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Cuddle muna tayo?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>At siyempre bilang malandi at dahil crush niya na ang nag-request, ang tanga at ang kapal naman ng mukha ni Baekhyun kung tatanggi siya.  The two were in their favourite cuddling position. Chanyeol is the big spoon while Baekhyun is the little spoon.</p><p> </p><p>Ewan din ba ni Baekhyun pero kinikilig talaga siya everytime they cuddle, especially spooning position. Feeling niya ang ganda ganda niya dahil pinprotektahan siya ni Chanyeol. Pati, ang init lang sa pakiramdam na yakap yakap ka ng taong <em> gusto mo </em>. Parang magjowa feels lang. </p><p> </p><p>Tapos ramdam niya pa lagi yung bulge on ni Chanyeol na nakatusok sa pwet niya kapag nakaganito sila. <em> Hay, sarap </em>.</p><p> </p><p>Parang ready na uli si Baekhyun for next round? Charot.</p><p> </p><p>Super happy na sana ni Baekhyun kung hindi lang may dadaang masamang thought sa utak niya na hindi naman siya gusto ni Chanyeol and the taller was probably doing this kasi he's nice. Like what the fuck, saan ka makakahanap ng fubu na may cuddle sessions din after. </p><p> </p><p>Ah, mayroon pa lang ganun. Yung mga manipulative fucker na pakalat-kalat na nag-aaral sa <em> big four </em> . Pero he knows na Chanyeol was not one of them, he's just nice and clingy <em> siguro </em>. Yes, really really nice and hindi bastos. Ayun lang yun, imposible naman kasing magkagusto siya kay Baekhyun. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Sino ba naman si Baekhyun diba? </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>═════════════════════════</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“What are you cooking?” tanong ni Baekhyun bago humikab nang malakas. </p><p> </p><p>Kalalabas niya lang ng kwarto ni Chanyeol and he saw na 7:48 pm na. Nalungkot pa siya dahil pagkagising niya, wala na si Chanyeol sa tabi niya. Pero nung naamoy niya yung ginigisang bawang at sibuyas sa labas ng kwarto,Baekhyun felt his tummy rumbling. Yung lungkot niya napalitan ng gutom so sinuot niya kaagad ang ang kanyang kuromi slippers bago lumabas ng kwarto.</p><p> </p><p>Suot-suot niya ngayon ang isa sa mga mamahaling robe ni Chanyeol. Mas comfy kasi yun kesa sa shirt at mas easy access kapag robe lang ang gamit. At ganon naman talaga ang routine nilang dalawa palagi. After sex kasi ay lupasay na ang katawan ni Baekhyun kaya si Chanyeol na ang nagkukusang magligpit ng mga kalat nila. ‘Yung mga nagkalat na damit, mga packs and used condoms at pati na rin ‘yung bed sheets. Si Chanyeol na rin ang naglalagay ng damit ni Baekhyun sa washing machine para may masuot agad si Baekhyun bago umalis ng condo since the smaller doesnt like to borrow Chanyeol’s shirts.</p><p> </p><p>“Creamy fettuccine.” </p><p> </p><p>“Eh? Bakit hindi kanin?” pagmamaktol ni Baekhyun. Hindi naman sa ayaw niya sa pasta pero kasi as a Filipino na sakto lang ang budget para sa araw-araw. Rice ang bumubuhay sa kanya at ang pasta? Niluluto lang ‘yun kapag may birthday. Spaghetti with so many hotdogs at sauce na mas matamis pa sa pag-iibigan ng mga magjojowa ngayon.</p><p> </p><p>“I cooked rice too.” Chanyeol smiled at him. Hindi naman kasi eto ang unang beses na magdidinner si Baekhyun sa condo niya and ayaw na ni Chanyeol na maulit 'yung nangyari last time na nagmukhang lantang gulay si Baekhyun dahil hindi siya nakakain ng kanin for dinner. Ganon kamahal ni Baekhyun ang kanin. Mawala na lahat, ‘wag lang ang precious rice!</p><p> </p><p>“I cooked chicken pastel too.” </p><p> </p><p>Namula naman ang pisngi ni Baekhyun nang makita niya na nagsaing nga talaga si Chanyeol for him because knowing the taller, hindi naman talaga ito mahilig sa kanin like him. And to think na ang niluto niya ay ang paboritong ulam pa ni Baekhyun, which is chicken pastel, makes the smaller jump in kilig.</p><p> </p><p>"Eh bakit nagluto ka pa ng pasta?" Baekhyun asked before sitting on one of the kitchen stools.</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol shrugged his shoulders "Saw a recipe on youtube so I tried cooking it now para may <em>kasama</em> akong titikim."</p><p> </p><p>"Pag yan di masarap, suntok ka sa akin!"</p><p> </p><p>"Pag masarap, <em>kiss</em> mo ako?"</p><p> </p><p>Namula naman si Baekhyun sa sinabi ni Chanyeol. Iba talaga ang tama kapag ginaganito siya ni Chanyeol. “Kiss mo mukha mo!"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>═════════════════════════</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>“Sleep here. Sa dorm ka pa naman uuwi ‘di ba?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oo, pero wala akong dalang underwears.”</p><p> </p><p>“You can borrow mine. I have spare diyan, I swear ‘di ko pa nagamit yun.”</p><p> </p><p>Bumuntong hininga na lang si Baekhyun. Para namang magkakasya sa kanya yung brief ni Chanyeol. Laki laki kaya ng tite niya compared kay Baekhyun. And besides gusto nang umuwi ni Baekhyun dahil nahihiya na talaga siya kay Chanyeol. Nakikain na nga siya tapos makikitulog pa. “Si Jongdae, hahanapin na naman ako nun,” pagdadahilan n Baekhyun.</p><p> </p><p>“Lets call him para ‘di mag-alala.” </p><p> </p><p>Bumalik si Baekhyun sa loob ng kwarto to get his phone inside his bag. Alam niya na ‘di niya matatakasan si Chanyeol sa mga palusot niya. Kailangan niya ng proof, at ang natitira niyang pag-asa para makauwi ay si Jongdae.</p><p> </p><p>When Baekhyun opened his phone, he saw missed calls and tons of messages sa gc nilang apat.</p><p> </p><p>Naka-ilang mention sa kanya sina Kyungsoo at Jongdae, asking kung susunod ba siya dun sa bar. Obviously hindi na sila nasagot ni Baekhyun because that time, busy si Baekhyun makipagmomol kay Chanyeol. As he scroll down, he saw selfies of Jongdae and Kyungsoo na super wasted na. </p><p> </p><p>May picture pa na nakapatong ang haliparot na cooking student na si Kyungsoo sa lap ng boyfriend niyang si Jongin, tamang laplapan lang sa bar. <em> Pota, sana all may label! </em></p><p> </p><p>Tinignan niya pa ang mga ibang messages at puro drunk text na lang yun, Baekhyun was about to exit it ng may makita siyang picture.</p><p> </p><p>Jongdae was kissing his crush’s cheeks, Minseok’s cheeks. Tawang-tawa si Baekhyun nang makita ang reaction ni Minseok, kitang kita ang pamumula ng tenga nito nang halikan siya ni Jongdae. And bilang mapagmahal and supportive tropa, sinave agad ni Baekhyun ang picture para may copy na siya if ever idelete ni Jongdae sa telegram.  Yes, may pang-bati na uli siya sa birthday ni Jongdae.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you laughing at?”</p><p> </p><p>Napatalon naman sa gulat si Baekhyun nang marinig niya ‘yung boses ni Chanyeol sa likod niya. “Nakakagulat naman ‘to!” sigaw ni Baekhyun. Binalik niya agad sa gc nila at pinakita niya kay Chanyeol ‘yung picture ni Kyungsoo at Jongin.</p><p> </p><p>Hindi naman lingid sa kaalaman nilang dalawa na magjowa ‘yung friends nila. ‘Yun nga talaga ang first meeting nila. Double date with Kyungsoo and Jongin. Nasa awkward stage pa kasi sila Kyungsoo nun at medyo nagkakahiyaan pa lumabas ng silang dalawa lang. Si Chanyeol, being Jongin’s only friend ay nahatak ng sapilitan sa double date while si Baekhyun naman hinila lang din ni Kyungsoo because apparently sa kanilang apat, si Baekhyun lang ang <em>walang love interest. </em>Never nila nakitang nagkaroon ng crush or serious boyfriend si Baekhyun. Alam nung tatlo na ang motto in life ni Baekhyun ay, <em>acads before flings.</em></p><p> </p><p>Hindi rin naman kasi madaling mahulog si Baekhyun at isa pa, wala pa talaga sa isip niya magjowa-jowa. Ayaw at takot siya sa commitment <em>not until he met Chanyeol.</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>“Mukhang no choice ka, dito talaga ako makikitulog kasi for sure wala rin si Jongdae sa dorm namin mamaya. Baka kela Minseok na ‘yun matulog. Wasted na wasted eh.” nakayukong sabi ni Baekhyun, nahihiya. Tinitigan na lang niya ang slippers na suot niya at ni Chanyeol, he still can't believe na they are wearing matching slippers.</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun was wearing kuromi slippers while Chanyeol was wearing melody design slippers. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>════════════════════════</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Nung unang gabi kasi nila together ay dun nakitulog si Baekhyun, walang extra slippers si Chanyeol kaya pinagamit niya muna 'yung slippers ni Jongin, hoping na magkasya ito kay Baekhyun. Pero after an hour, napansin din agad ni Chanyeol na ilang beses ng muntik matisod si Baekhyun dahil masyadong malaki yung paa ni Jongin compared kay Baekhyun kaya that day din agad, Chanyeol asked Baekhyun kung anong paborito nitong kulay pero ‘di na sinabi ni Chanyeol kung para saan.</p><p> </p><p>Hindi alam ni Chanyeol pero from Baekhyun's favourite color, umabot ‘yung kwento ni Baekhyun sa pagiging sticker collector niya. “Totoo nga! I have a huge collections ng stickers! I really like <em>kuromi and melody</em> so I’ve been collecting stickers of them since elem, pero tig-bebenteng stickers lang ha! ‘Yung nasa palengke! Baka isipin mo yung mga limited edition sa mall, ‘di ko afford yun!"</p><p> </p><p>Natawa naman si Chanyeol nung makita niya na nag-pout si Baekhyun sa harap niya. <em> Cute. </em></p><p> </p><p>Nasa kama sila ni Chanyeol nun at sinabi ni Baekhyun na kailangan nilang mag getting to know each other kahit fubu lang ang relationship nila. Pero ang getting to know each other ay naging <em>getting to know Baekhyun</em> dahil sa sobrang daldal ni Baekhyun. Lahat sinabi niya na kay Chanyeol. Mula sa narinig niyang chismis sa tindahan malapit sa dorm nila hanggang sa kung paano nakakain ng tae ng kalabaw yung kuya ni Baekhyun dahil medyo tatanga-tanga ito nung nagtatakbuhan sila sa bukid sa probinsya, hindi rin nakatakas ‘yung narinig ni Baekhyun na chismis sa isang prof sa accountancy department.</p><p> </p><p>But Chanyeol was not complaining, tahimik lang niyang pinapakinggan ang mga kwento ni Baekhyun. <em> Secretly admiring the latter </em>. Hindi niya alam pero ang sarap sarap titigan at pakinggan magkwento ni Baekhyun. Sobrang genuine lang ng dating. Walang halong kaplastikan at eme.</p><p> </p><p>Hindi kasi sanay si Chanyeol sa ganun, his family is rich and he is very well known sa school. Hindi dahil mataas ang academic rank niya or dahil sa passion niya for music and arts. Kilala siya ng maraming tao dahil pogi siya at anak siya ng mga Park, and he <em> hates </em> that.</p><p> </p><p>He hated the fact na nakilala siya for those shallow reasons. Anak ng Park? Mayaman? Has good looks? Fuck that.</p><p> </p><p>Chayeol knows he's <em>more</em> than that.</p><p> </p><p>That's actually one of the main reasons kung bakit wala siyang kaibigan aside from Jongin. Natatakot siya na baka kaya lang siya gustong kaibiganin ng iba ay dahil mayaman at sikat siya. Simula nun, ilag na siya sa kahit sinong tao, he rarely smile and talk kaya nagulat si Jongin kay Chanyeol nung makita niya na si Chanyeol pa ang unang kumausap kay Baekhyun nung double date nila.</p><p> </p><p>Maski si Chanyeol gulat pero he felt something <em>different</em> kay Baekhyun. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>═════════════════════════</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I told you, you're free to sleep here anytime you want," sagot ni Chanyeol. </p><p> </p><p>Nakayuko pa rin ang ulo ni Baekhyun at mukhang wala siyang balak iangat ito kaya si Chanyeol na ang gumawa. “I told you ‘di ba, ayaw kong niyuyuko mo yung ulo mo pag kausap ako. Am I really that scary to you?”</p><p> </p><p>Umiling si Baekhyun sa tanong ni Chanyeol.</p><p> </p><p><em> ‘No, you're not scary. Nahihiya lang talaga ako sa'yo kasi naabuso ko na ata masyado ang kabaitan mo. Parang, hindi ko naman to deserve.’ </em>Isip-isip ni Baekhyun pero di na lang niya sinabi.</p><p> </p><p>"Wala, ganda kasi netong sahig mo. Saan mo binili tong carpet?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>═════════════════════════</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Nakahiga na ang dalawa at nakakakapit na naman na parang koala si Chanyeol kay Baekhyun. Hindi makatulog si Baekhyun dahil ramdam na ramdam niya yung paghinga ni Chanyeol sa leeg niya.</p><p> </p><p>“Chanyeol, pwedeng usog ka onte? Malapit na akong mahulog eh.”</p><p> </p><p>He felt Chanyeol nodding his head. “Hmm, dont worry. <em> I'll catch you </em>, Bab.”</p><p> </p><p>Naguluhan naman si Baekhyun sa sagot niya kaya sinubukan niyang lingunin si Chanyeol pero ‘di niya magawa dahil nung gumalaw siya, lalo pang hinigpitan ni Chanyeol ang yakap niya kay Baekhyun.</p><p> </p><p>“Alam mo, pag ako talaga nahulog dito sa kama, pati ikaw, paniguradong mahuhulog!”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>T</em><em>hat's okay with me </em>.” </p><p> </p><p>Naiinis na kinikilig si Baekhyun dahil nakayakap pa rin nang mahigpit sa kanya si Chanyeol. "Bakit ba ayaw mo akong palingunin? Pangit ba ako, ha?" </p><p> </p><p>"Nope."</p><p> </p><p>Nagpumiglas naman lalo si Baekhyun sa sagot ni Chanyeol. Wag niyang ma-nope nope si Baekhyun. Balak na sanang tumayo nang maramdaman niyang bumaba si Chanyeol ng higa. Ngayon mas ramdam niya ang paghinga ni Chanyeol sa nape niya. Saktong sakto na kasi ang ulo ni Chanyeol sa batok niya, maya-maya ay naramdaman ni Baekhyun yung labi ng huli sa batok niya.</p><p> </p><p>"Hoy! A-anong ginagawa mo na n-naman?"</p><p> </p><p>"Nothing. You just smell so good, Bab. Sleep na tayo, okay? Maaga pa tayo bukas."</p><p> </p><p>Parang tumigil naman sa paghinga si Baekhyun nang maramdaman niya na nakadikit talaga ang mukha ni Chanyeol sa batok niya. Hindi na nakasagot si Baekhyun kaya nagsalita uli si Chanyeol.</p><p> </p><p>"Good night, Bab."</p><p> </p><p>"Ah.. oo good n-night din." Baekhyun mutters, his mochi cheeks blushing from kilig.</p><p> </p><p>'Ang landi landi mo talaga Baekhyun Bartolome Byun.' Baekhyun thought before drifting off to sleep.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>═════════════════════════</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Nang maramdaman ni Chanyeol na tulog na si Baekhyun bumangon siya sa kama para maghilamos sa cr.</p><p> </p><p>"Fuck, did I just <em> indirectly confessed</em>?" he muttered to himself bago ilagay sa dryer 'yung mga damit nila ni Baekhyun, trying to get his mind off sa ginawa niyang pag-amin kanina.</p><p> </p><p>"I'll just wash our clothes muna."</p><p> </p><p>Tinignan ni Chanyeol ang sarili niya sa salamin. Namumula na parang kamatis ang  tenga niya. Sobrang init ng katawan niya, he looked at his boxers and kitang-kita niya 'yung nakabukol dun kaya hinawakan niya ito. "No, bukas na ulit, pagod na si Bab. Ako na muna ang bahala sa'yo."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>═════════════════════════</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kinabukasan ay tinuloy nina Chanyeol at Baekhyun yung project nila for their subject, art appreciation. ‘Yung dapat after lunch na uwi ni Baekhyun naging after dinner dahil nagshower sex na naman sila.</p><p> </p><p>Hay, araw-araw busog ang pwet ni Baekhyun. <em> Sana 'di na 'to matapos. </em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mabilis lumipas ang isang linggo. Happy T na naman. Panibagong bar na naman and as usual busy si Jongdae sa phone niya, naghahanap na naman ng maganda at bagong bar. Chineck din ni Baekhyun ang phone niya.</p><p> </p><p>No texts. No calls.</p><p> </p><p>Napabuntong hininga na lang siya, ang huling kita pa nila ni Chanyeol ay nung nakitulog siya dun. Na-cancel kasi ang class nila for art appreciation dahil next week na ang pasahan ng project nila kaya nagdecide ‘yung prof nila na ibigay na lang yung time na ‘yun para sa project nila pero hindi rin naman nila nagawa dahil biglang may emergency si Chanyeol nung araw na ‘yun. Hindi na inalam ni Baekhyun kung ano dahil hindi rin naman shinare ni Chanyeol.</p><p> </p><p>Kaya kanina pa siya check nang check sa phone niya, waiting for Chanyeol’s text kung pupunta na ba siya sa condo or what.</p><p> </p><p><em> ‘Nakalimutan kaya niya?</em>’ Isip isip ni Baekhyun pero imposible. Kung grade conscious si Baekhyun mas GC panigurado si Chanyeol.</p><p> </p><p>“Baek! Omg, look may nakita akong bar, mukhang maganda! Sa España banda!” Binasa naman ni Baekhyun yung pangalan ng bar. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Poprocks Bar. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Dito na lang tayo tonight! Para malapit sa UST! In short, malapit kay Yixing Pogi,” nagkunwari pang kinikilig si Jongdae sabay tingin sa reaction ng crush niya. <em> Mainis ka please, mainis ka! </em></p><p> </p><p>Pero nalaglag ang panga ni Jongdae nang makita niya na naka-earphones ang hinayupak na Minseok. Padabog na umupo si Jongdae sa upuan niya kaya natawa si Baekhyun. Naisip niya na buti pa sila Jongdae, kahit walang label, sure naman na <em> hindi one sided </em>. Need lang ng kaunting push, magkakalabel na rin ‘yan.</p><p> </p><p>Eh sila ni Chanyeol, for sure matatakot ito kay Baekhyun if ever umamin man ang huli. Ang masama baka i-ghost pa siya kaagad. Mga galawang USTe lang. </p><p> </p><p>Nasa KFC silang tatlo ngayon at hinihintay na lang nila si Kyungsoo. Makalipas ang dalawang minuto ay sabay-sabay na tumunog ang phone nila, Kyungsoo is calling them sa messenger.</p><p> </p><p>“Ikaw na sumagot, Dae,” sabi ni Baekhyun. “Paubos na data ko eh."</p><p> </p><p>Sinunod naman ni Jongdae si Baekhyun. The latter moved beside Jongdae after masagot ng tawag. Lumabas naman agad ang mukha ni Kyungsoo from Jongdae’s screen. Mukhang nasa loob ito ng sasakyan. Inusog ni Kyungsoo ang phone niya para ipakita ang kanyang poging driver, si Jongin.</p><p> </p><p>“Guys! Di ako makakasama today! Birthday ng mama ng baby ko.”</p><p> </p><p>Sasagot pa lang sana si Jongdae ng ‘Yuck, baby??’ nang maramdaman niya ang pisngi ni Minseok na nakadikit sa pisngi niya.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, wag ka na sumigaw. Lowbatt na phone ko kaya makikisilip na lang ako dito, pwede ba ‘yun Jongdae Miguel?”</p><p> </p><p>Hindi na nakasagot si Jongdae nang gamitin ni Minseok ang full name niya. Natawa naman si Baekhyun sa itsura nung dalawa. <em>Tiklop pala si Jongdae kay Minseok eh. </em></p><p> </p><p>“So tayong tatlo lang pala ang pupunta dun?” </p><p> </p><p>Tumango si Baekhyun. Mukhang silang tatlo nga kasi 'di naman nagtetext 'yung kupal niyang kapartner. Alangan naman na pumunta siya dun bigla-bigla. Ano siya jowa?</p><p> </p><p>Inayos na nilang tatlo yung gamit nila. Pupunta muna sila sa dorm nila Jongdae at Baekhyun para magpalit ng damit at magpaganda. Tatayo pa lang sana si Baekhyun nang tumunog ang phone niya. Agad naman niya itong binuksan dahil for sure, si Chanyeol ang nagtext pero iba ang tumambad na message sa mukha niya.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Your surf promo has expired. Subscribe again to your favorite offer. Dial #614* for more offers.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Tangina. Mukhang may mag-iinom nang malala ngayong gabi ha. </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>═════════════════════════</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p>Pagkarating nilang tatlo sa dorm nina Jongdae. Humiga agad si Baekhyun sa kama niya. Medyo tinatamad siya ngayon mag-party dahil nawala siya sa mood. Epal kasi ni Chanyeol, bakit hindi pa magtext? Kagaya ng nakakagawian nila, si Jongdae ang mauunang maliligo dahil sobrang bagal niya mag-ayos. Naupo lang si Minseok sa kama ni Jongdae at naglaro ng ML. Isang oras lagi sa cr si Jongdae kaya umidlip muna si Baekhyun sa kwarto niya.</p><p> </p><p>“Baek! Baek! Huy gising!”</p><p> </p><p>Nararamdaman ni Baekhyun ang mahinang tapik sa kanya ni Minseok sa braso pero tinatamad pa siya bumangon.</p><p> </p><p>“Five minutes.”</p><p> </p><p>Pero bago pa makabalik sa tulog si Baekhyun ay may narinig siyang pamilyar na boses.</p><p> </p><p>“I'll wake him up myself bro, thanks.”</p><p> </p><p>Nakapikit pa rin si Baekhyun, nakaharap pa rin siya sa pader pero sure na sure siya kung kaninong boses yun! Naramdaman niyang lumabas na si Minseok ng kwarto niya.</p><p> </p><p>“Bab..” Umupo si Chanyeol sa kama niya, kaya lalong pinikit ni Baekhyun yung mata niya. <em>Tangina, tangina, matulog ka ulit Baekhyun!</em></p><p> </p><p>"I know you're awake." Chanyeol sighs. Hindi alam ni Baekhyun kung anong gagawin niya. Para namang tanga kung babangon siya bigla pero mas mukha namang tanga kung magkukunyari siya na kagigising lang.</p><p> </p><p>“Babangon ka ba diyan o hahayaan kitang umuwi mamaya ng hindi napapasukan 'yang pwet mo?”</p><p> </p><p>Napamulat naman si Baekhyun sa narinig niya. Ano raw? Hindi titirahin ang pwet niya? One week walang sex tapos uuwi pa rin siyang tigang mamaya? Humingi siya ng malalim bago dahan-dahang humarap kay Chanyeol. Natawa naman ang huli ng magtalakbum ng kumot si Baekhyun.</p><p> </p><p>"Paano mo nalaman kung nasaan ang dorm ko?" tanong ni Baekhyun, ang buong katawan niya ay nakatago pa rin sa ilalim ng kumot.</p><p> </p><p>"Kyungsoo."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>═════════════════════════</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Ano?!"</p><p> </p><p>Rinig na rinig ang sigaw ni Jongdae sa buong building nila. Paano ba naman, nagpaalam si Baekhyun na hindi siya makakasama sa bar ngayon dahil kailangan na nilang tapusin yung project nila. May dala-dala pa si Baekhyun na gym bag dahil baka dun daw ito kela Chanyeol matulog hanggang Sabado ng gabi.</p><p> </p><p>Wala namang dapat kaso talaga ‘yun kay Jongdae, hindi naman ito ang first time na liliban si Baekhyun sa Happy T. Bukod sa lagi itong busy dahil sa scholarship, minsan ay nagppart-time rin si Baekhyun. Pero iba kasi ngayon, natataranta si Jongdae dahil silang dalawa lang ni Minseok ang maiiwan.</p><p> </p><p>Lumapit siya kay Baekhyun at bumulong. "Baek, ‘di ba pwedeng sama ka muna ngayon tapos bukas ka na magpunta kela Chanyeol or kaya kung gusto mo, hatid ka namin dun after natin mag-party."</p><p> </p><p>Kumunot ang noo ni Baekhyun sa sinabi ni Jongdae, piningot niya ang tenga niya nang mahina ang tenga ng huli bago bumulong. "As if naman mahahatid mo pa ako, eh for sure lasing ka na nun!"</p><p> </p><p>Nagpout si Jongdae sa sinabi ni Baekhyun dahil tama naman yun. </p><p> </p><p>"Parang ang sakit bigla ng ulo ko? Next week na lang kaya tayo gumala?" pag-iinarte bigla ni Jongdae sabay hawak pa sa ulo niya para more convincing.</p><p> </p><p>"Sakit ulo amputa, ano ka sexbomb?"</p><p> </p><p>Tinignan naman nang matalim ni Jongdae si Minseok after niyang marinig ‘yun. "Anong sexbomb? Kapal neto!"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, tignan mo nakakasigaw ka naman pala. Pero kung masakit talaga ang ulo mo edi ‘wag na tayo tumuloy, pero ‘di pa rin ako makakauwi agad dahil mamayang gabi pa ang uwi nila mommy sa bahay at wala akong susi." sabi ni Minseok bago umupo dun sa sofa. "Dito na lang pala tayo mag-inom dalawa."</p><p> </p><p>"T-tayong dalawa lang?"</p><p> </p><p>Tumango si Minseok. "Alangan?"</p><p> </p><p>After magsalita ni Minseok ay nilingon niya sina Baekhyun at Chanyeol. "Oh, kayong dalawa? Akala ko may project pa kayo? Sige na ako nang bahala dito kay Jongdae, Baek."</p><p> </p><p>Natawa naman si Baekhyun nang makita niya na namumula ang pisngi ni Jongdae.<em> Haliparot. </em></p><p> </p><p>"Sige, sige una na pala kami. Bye bye!" </p><p> </p><p>Yumuko na lang si Chanyeol bago siya lumabas ng dorm nila Baekhyun samantalang ang huli naman ay kinindatan si Jongdae. </p><p> </p><p>Grab the dick, este the heart bakla!</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>═════════════════════════</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Are you mad?"</p><p> </p><p>Nasa elevator na ng condo ni Chanyeol ang dalawa at kanina pa napapansin ni Chanyeol na simula nung sumakay si Baekhyun sa kotse niya ay hindi ito nagsalita hanggang ngayon na nasa condo na sila.  Knowing Baekhyun, dapat ay bago pa malagay ang seatbelt ay nagsisimula na ito magkwento tungkol sa nangyari sa araw niya.</p><p> </p><p>Umiling lang si Baekhyun at pinindot na ang 25th floor. May pumasok pa sa elevator na guard at isang matandang babae kaya di na nakapagtanong si Chanyeol. Pagdating sa 8th floor ay parehong bumaba yung guard at ying matandang babae kaya silang dalawa na lang ang naiwan sa loob.</p><p> </p><p>"Bab, are you mad at me? Did I do something na hindi mo nagustuhan?"</p><p> </p><p>Bumuntong hiniga si Baekhyun. Hindi naman sa galit siya or what pero kasi nakakainis ba naman? Hindi man lang nagsabi si Chanyeol na tuloy pala yung paggawa nila ng project at saka bakit ngayon lang? Mag-aala siete na ng gabi. May magagawa pa ba silang project ng ganitong oras.</p><p> </p><p>“Wala. Hindi ako galit.” Pagkatapos sabihin yun ni Baekhyun ay biglang tumunog na ang elevator indicating na nasa floor na sila ng unit ni Chanyeol. Lumabas na lang si Baekhyun at tahimik naman na sumunod sa kanya si Chanyeol. The former stopped at Chanyeol’s door, waiting for the taller to open the door.</p><p> </p><p>“If you don’t want me to join the pageant, <em> I won’t, </em>” Chanyeol said  before opening the door. Naiwan namang tulala si Baekhyun at napa-”ha??” bago pumasok ng condo ni Chanyeol.</p><p> </p><p>Nakita niya si Chanyeol na pumasok sa kwarto, dala-dala ‘yung gym bag ni Baekhyun kaya sinundan niya ito. "Anong pageant?" puno ng pagtataka ang boses ni Baekhyun dahil hindi niya talaga gets ‘yung sinabi ni Chanyeol.</p><p> </p><p>Tinignan siya nang mariin ni Chanyeol. "I told you, I won’t join kung ayaw mo."</p><p> </p><p>"Chanyeol, ano ngang pageant? Hindi kita gets pati sabi ko diba, hindi nga ako galit?"</p><p> </p><p>"Then why are you not talking to me simula nung umalis tayo sa dorm niyo?"</p><p> </p><p>"Why are you answering my question with a question?" Nagulat si Chanyeol ng mag-english na si Baekhyun. Madalas kasi ay Filipino ang gamit nito or Taglish. Patay. Galit na nga siguro si Baekhyun. "What? I'm asking you properly and I’m not mad at you for fuck’s sake. How many times do I have to tell that?"</p><p> </p><p>Tumataas na ang boses ni Baekhyun at nararamdaman niyang umiinit na ang ulo niya. Hindi niya alam pero sobrang pagod niya today kahit wala naman siya masyadong ginawa. Nagulat na lang siya ng bigla siyang niyakap ni Chanyeol. </p><p> </p><p>"I’m sorry Bab, ‘di lang ako sanay sa pagiging tahimik mo kanina. Don't worry, I won't ask na kung galit ka or hindi."</p><p> </p><p>Nakonsensya naman si Baekhyun sa narinig niya, mag-sosorry pa lang sana siya nang may mapagtanto siya.</p><p> </p><p>"Di mo pa rin sinasagot yung tanong ko!" sabi ni Baekhyun sabay kurot sa tiyan ni Chanyeol. Nainis pa siya dahil parang wala naman siyang nakurot dahil sobrang firm ng abs ni Chanyeol.</p><p> </p><p>"Jongin listed my name sa Mr. CEA and I thought you’re mad dahil dun."</p><p> </p><p>"Mr. CEA? ‘Yun 'yung magiging face ng department niyo for this academic year ‘di ba?" Tumango lang si Chanyeol. "Bakit mo naman naisipan na ayaw ko?"</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol frozed when Baekhyun asked that. Bakit nga ba naisip niya na kaya galit si Baekhyun ay dahil sa pagsali niya sa pageant. <em> Ah, kasi gusto nga pala ni Chanyeol na pilitin siya ni Baekhyun na ‘wag sumali. </em></p><p> </p><p>"Because it's corny and tatawanan mo ako pag sumali ako dun?"</p><p> </p><p>Umiling naman si Baekhyun sa narinig niya. "No. I won’t do that. Sali ka lang kung gusto mo." Tumalikod si Baekhyun at naglakad papunta dun sa gaming chair ni Chanyeol kung nasaan ang gym bag niya at bumulong sa sarili. "As if naman may karapatan akong pigilan ka. Ano ako? Jowa?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>═════════════════════════</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Naunang naligo si Chanyeol bago sumunod si Baekhyun. Medyo nagtagal pa sa cr ang huli dahil enjoy na enjoy niya ang different settings ng shower sa banyo ni Chanyeol. Hindi kasi niya yun nakakalikot dahil laging sumasabay si Chanyeol ng pagligo sa kanya para gumawa ng milagro.</p><p> </p><p>Pagkalabas ni Baekhyun ng cr ay dumiretso na siya ng kusina dahil naamoy na agad niya ang niluluto ni Chanyeol. </p><p> </p><p>"Hala! Sinigang na hipon! My favourite!" tili ni Baekhyun habang nakasilip sa niluluto ni Chanyeol. Apron lang ang suot ni Chanyeol pang-itaas at boxers naman para sa pang-ibaba. Chanyeol grabbed a spoon para kumuha ng sabaw sa niluluto niya. Titikman pa lang niya sana ito ng makita niya sa peripheral vision niya ‘yung mukha ni Baekhyun.</p><p> </p><p>Nakasunod ‘yung mga mata ni Baekhyun sa kutsara at lumunok pa na parang takam na takam.</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol laughed bago niya inilapit yung kutsara, hindi sa bunganga niya kung hindi, sa bunganga ni Baekhyun. "Oh, check mo if okay na."</p><p> </p><p>Naging sparkly naman ang mata ni Baekhyun bago niya tikman yung sabaw. Pagkatikim na pagkatikim niya pa lang ay napapikit siya tapos yung mukha niya parang tiniklop at nilukot na papel. Natawa naman si Chanyeol sa itsura niya. <em> Cute. </em></p><p> </p><p>"Too sour?"</p><p> </p><p>Umiling si Baekhyun. "No, okay na ‘yan. Ang sarap sarap. Sobrang perfect." sabi ni Baekhyun bago humigop uli ng sabaw. "Hala, ang sarap talaga!" sabi niya at kumuha uli ng sabaw.</p><p> </p><p>"Mas masarap pa sa akin?"</p><p> </p><p>Muntikan na mabilaukan si Baekhyun ng marinig niya’yung tanong ni Chanyeol. Ano raw? Mas masarap kay Chanyeol? Namula siya sa tanong ni Chanyeol pero he decided na ‘wag na lang sumagot.</p><p> </p><p>"Ayusin ko na yung lamesa." Baekhyun said before leaving a laughing Chanyeol behind.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> ‘Fuck. Ang cute cute mo talaga, Bab.’ </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p>═════════════════════════</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Pagkatapos kumain ay ginawa na nila yung project and himala, for the very first time. Hindi sila nag-sex after painting.</p><p> </p><p>Lazy handjob lang ang ginawa ni Chanyeol kay Baekhyun at sinubo naman ni Baekhyun ang tite ni Chanyeol in return. Sabi nga nila ay give and take, para healthy ang relationship. After niyang i-blow si Chanyeol ay nahiga na si Baekhyun sa kama. Mukhang ramdam ni Chanyeol na pagod si Baekhyun at alam rin naman ni Baekhyun na pagod si Chanyeol pero bago sila makatulog, may tinanong muna si Baekhyun.</p><p> </p><p>"Bakit hindi ka nagtext kanina?"</p><p> </p><p>Ayaw aminin ni Baekhyun pero kanina pa siya binabagabag nun. Weird kasi na hindi man lang nagtext si Chanyeol sa kanya na tuloy pala yung paggawa nila ng project.</p><p> </p><p>"I forgot my phone dito sa condo."</p><p> </p><p>"Eh paano mo nalaman kay Kyungsoo kung saan ako nakatira? Kung hindi mo siya tinext?"</p><p> </p><p>Nakita ni Chanyeol kung paano kumunot ang noo at kung paano nag-pout si Baekhyun so he pulled the smaller closer to him. "You have too many questions, Bab." he said before poking Baekhyun’s nose. "Matagal ko nang alam address niyo, I asked Kyungsoo dati pa para alam ko in case of emergency like this." </p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol closed his eyes, yung arms niya naka-wrap pa rin sa katawan ni Baekhyun. "Sleep na tayo, Bab. Maaga pa tayo bukas. Good night."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> ═════════════════════════</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kinabukasan ay maaga silang nagising dalawa. Nag-almusal muna sila, si Baekhyun ang nagluto ng sinangag dahil specialty niya raw iyon samantalang nagluto lang ng omelette at ham si Chanyeol. After kumain ay sinimulan din nila yung painting. Medyo marami pa kasing aayusin dahil late na sila nagsimula kagabi. Bago maghubad si Baekhyun, binilinan niya si Chanyeol na dapat matapos na nila ngayon yung project para makauwi rin siya nang maaga bukas sa dorm.</p><p> </p><p>Pero natigil si Chanyeol sa pagpapaint ng tumawag 'yung mom niya. </p><p> </p><p>"Anak? You dont have classes today, right? Go here sa bahay dahil uuwi mamaya yung papa mo. We'll have dinner together dahil aalis na rin siya bukas for his business trip."</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry mom but I can't go now. My partner for my project is here with me sa condo and we're not yet done with the project. Bawi na lang po ako next time."</p><p> </p><p>Tahimik lang na nakikinig si Baekhyun sa usapan nila dahil naka loud speaker 'yung phone ni Chanyeol. Maya-maya ay may narinig siyang nagsalita pero sure si Baekhyun na hindi na yun ‘yung mama ni Chanyeol.</p><p> </p><p>"Bring <em>him</em> and your project sa bahay. Dito niyo na lang tapusin. Kumilos ka na diyan at friday ngayon."</p><p> </p><p>"But ate.."</p><p> </p><p>"Chanyeol isa. Minsan lang umuwi si dad. Pumunta ka na dito. Please.." Narinig ni Yoora ang pagbuntong hininga ni Chanyeol. Ayaw niya man pilitin si Chanyeol pero wala rin siyang choice. Totoong minsan na lang sila magsama-samang apat dahil kung hindi busy ang Dad nila. Si Yoora naman ang wala sa bansa dahil sa modelling job niya.</p><p> </p><p>Pagkababa ng tawag ay nagsorry agad si Chanyeol kay Baekhyun. "Sorry Bab, si ate kasi eh."</p><p> </p><p>Umiling naman agad si Baekhyun, waving his hand sideways. "Hala, okay lang. Uuwi na lang pala ako." Tumayo na agad si Baekhyun para kunin yung gym bag niya. Mabuti pala at naligo na siya agad bago sila kumain ng breakfast kaya makakaalis siya kaagad.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, anong uuwi? Sasama ka sa akin."</p><p> </p><p>"Huh?"</p><p> </p><p>"Sa bahay, magdidinner tayo with dad."</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun blinked his eyes twice sabay turo sa dibdib niya. "Dinner? Kasama ako?" </p><p> </p><p>"You heard my sister, and besides hindi pa natin tapos ‘tong project. I can't finish this without you." Nakonsensya naman si Baekhyun nang marinig niya ‘yun. Wala naman talaga siyang balak takasan yung project nila, it's just that hindi lang niya inexpect na isasama talaga siya ni Chanyeol sa kanila. "We'll finish this painting sa bahay, in my room."</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun nodded his head. Wala naman na siyang magagawa dahil bukod sa hindi magpapatalo si Chanyeol, kailangan na nga rin talaga nilang matapos yun dahil pasahan na sa darating na week. Tumalikod na uli siya para ayusin 'yung gamit niya nang may maalala siya.</p><p> </p><p>"Wait, paano yung painting?" </p><p> </p><p>Tinignan ni Chanyeol yung canvas and he cursed at himself nung marealise niya kung anong itsura ng painting nila. <em> Fuck, hindi ‘yun pwedeng makita ng ate at mom niya. </em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>═════════════════════════</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Are you sure with this?" Ala-sais na ng gabi at nasa loob na ng subdivision nila Chanyeol ang dalawa. Two more blocks at nasa mansion na sila ng mga Park. Nakaupo si Baekhyun sa passenger seat at kanina pa siya hindi mapakali. Paano ba naman? Hindi naman sa first time niyang makapasok sa isang exclusive subdivision dahil sa ganito rin nakatira si Jongdae, kabado siya dahil mamimeet niya in person ang pamilya ni Chanyeol. </p><p> </p><p><em> Hindi pa nga sila ni Chanyeol pero meet the family na agad? </em> Charot. Asa pa si Baekhyun.</p><p> </p><p>Maya-maya ay lumiko na si Chanyeol, pagkatapat nila sa gate ay kusa na lang itong bumukas na parang kilala nung gate ‘yung sasakyan ni Chanyeol. Halos malula si Baekhyun nang makita niya ‘yung bahay nila Chanyeol dahil mas malaki pa ata ‘yung garahe nila Chanyeol kesa sa bahay nila Baekhyun. </p><p> </p><p>"Nagkakakitaan pa ba yung mga tao dito?"</p><p> </p><p>Tinakpan agad ni Baekhyun ‘yung bibig niya nung marealise niya na napalakas at narinig ni Chanyeol ‘yung sinabi niya. The latter laughed at him before ruffling Baekhyun’s hair. Bago pa makapag-explain si Baekhyun, lumabas na si Chanyeol ng kotse para pagbuksan si Baekhyun ng pinto ng sasakyan. <em> Ganda ‘yan?  </em></p><p> </p><p>"Dont worry, we still see each other’s faces inside the house.” Chanyeol said bago niya hawakan sa wrist si Baekhyun.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Let's go see my family..” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Kung nalula si Baekhyun kanina sa labas, ngayon naman ay nalaglag ang panga niya nung makapasok sila sa loob. Tinignan ni Baekhyun ‘yung nagbukas sa kanila, mukhang ka-close ito ni Chanyeol dahil bumeso ang huli sa pisngi ng matanda.</p><p> </p><p>“Loko kang bata ka! Ba’t ngayon ka lang umuwi ha?” Nagulat si Baekhyun nung pingutin ng matanda ang tenga ni Chanyeol.</p><p> </p><p>“Ouch, nanay.”</p><p> </p><p>“Naku! ‘Wag mo akong ma-ouch ouch! Kung hindi pa uuwi pa ang daddy mo, hindi ka pa rin uuwi. Mag-ama talaga kayo!”</p><p> </p><p>Natawa muna si Chanyeol bago niya niyakap yung matanda. “I miss you too, nay.”</p><p> </p><p>Si Baekhyun naman ay naiwan lang na nakatayo sa gilid ni Chanyeol. Hindi niya alam kung magpapakilala siya bigla kasi parang ang bastos naman nun kung bigla siyang sisingit.</p><p> </p><p>“You must be, Bab.”</p><p> </p><p>“P-po..?”</p><p> </p><p>Natawa ang matanda nung makita niya yung confused face ni Baekhyun. “Wala, kamukha mo lang siguro ‘yun. Anong pangalan mo iho?”</p><p> </p><p>“Baekhyun po.”, magalang na tugon ni Baekhyun sabay yuko ng ulo niya to give respect. The old lady chuckled as he pats Baekhyun’s head. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh siya, pasok na at umupo na muna kayo diyan sa sala at maghahanda ako ng maiinom.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sila dad?”</p><p> </p><p>“Nako, pauwi pa lang ang mga ‘yun! Hinila siya ni Haebom kanina para mamili ng laruan. Siyempre sumama agad ang ama mo dahil hindi naman niya matitiis ang nag-iisa niyang apo.” ani ng matanda sabay tawa. “Kaya kung ako sa’yo Chanyeol, bumuo na kayo kaagad ng apo after graduation.”</p><p> </p><p>She said looking at the two. Bago pa makasagot si Chanyeol ay tumalikod na ang matanda papunta sa kitchen. </p><p> </p><p> “A-apo raw..? Anong ibig sabihin ni lola mo?” natulalang tanong ni Baekhyun.</p><p> </p><p>“She’s not my lola.”</p><p> </p><p>“Talaga, then siya pala ‘yung <em>mom</em> mo?”</p><p> </p><p>Hindi pa nakakasagot si Chanyeol sa tanong ni Baekhyun nang may marinig silang tumikhim sa likod nila. Dahan-dahang nilingon ni Baekhyun ang pinanggalingan ng tunog and when he saw kung sino yung nasa likod ng sofa, parang gusto niya bigla magpalamon sa lupa. Paano ba naman, nasa likod na pala niya ang pamilya ni Chanyeol at yung tumikhim kanina is Chanyeol’s mom. </p><p> </p><p>“Are you looking for me dear?”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>═════════════════════════</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Nasa hapag-kainan na si Baekhyun with the Parks, walang nagsasalita dahil hinahanda pa lang ‘yung pagkain nila Manang Nely. Nalaman ni Baekhyun from Chanyeol na si Manang Nely pala ang mayor doma ng mansion at siya rin ang nagbukas kanina kela Chanyeol at Baekhyun ng pintuan, napag-alaman din ni Baekhyun from Chanyeol na si Manang Nely ang naging yaya ni Chanyeol at ni Mr. Park kaya nagagawa niyang pingutin ang tenga ng mag-ama nang hindi natatanggal sa trabaho.</p><p> </p><p>Ramdam ni Baekhyun ang titig nung mga nasa harap niya. Nasa tabi ni Baekhyun si Chanyeol na kanina pa hawak ang cellphone, nasa tapat naman nila ang mama at ate ni Chanyeol. Bukod sa kanilang dalawa, meron pang isang pares ng mata na kanina pa nakatingin sa kanya. Yung batang lalaki na buhat kanina ng papa ni Chanyeol.</p><p> </p><p>Sa totoo lang ay kanina pa pinagpapawisan  si Baekhyun nang malamig, hindi niya alam kung magbibida-bida ba siya at magpapakilala. <em> Hi, ako po si Baekhyun. Ako po yung kapartner ng anak niyo sa project at sa kama. </em>Pero siyempre, charot charot lang ‘yun ni Baekhyun sa isip niya. Baka di na siya makauwi ng buhay if ever na sabihin niya ‘yun. Maya-maya ay may naramdaman siya sa ilalim ng mesa. Biglang nanlaki yung mata niya nang marealise niya kung ano ‘yun.</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol was intertwining their fingers.. </p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun hitched his breath bago niya bigyan ng tingin si Chanyeol, asking him with his eyes kung anong kamalignuhan ang ginagawa niya sa ilalim ng mesa. Pero nginitian lang ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun before showing his phone sa huli using his other hand.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Calm down, Bab :-)” </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Hindi alam ni Baekhyun kung maiihi ba siya sa kilig or ano. Tinignan niya uli yung nasa phone, may nakalagay na ‘calm down, bab’ with smiley face at sa baba nun ay may drawing ng kamay na magkahawak sa ilalim ng mesa. <em> So, ayun pala ang pinagkakaabalahan ni Chanyeol sa phone kanina pa. </em></p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun suddenly got the urge to kiss him right then and there. He felt Chanyeol’s thumb gently rubbing the upper part of his thumb, making small circles on it bago magsalita.</p><p> </p><p>“This is Baekhyun, my classmate on one of my GEs.”</p><p> </p><p>Tumayo naman bigla si Baekhyun, to bow his head sa pamilya ni Chanyeol, his hand is still intertwined sa kamay ni Chanyeol. </p><p> </p><p>“Bab, this is my dad and my mom.” Tumango lang yung mga magulang ni Chanyeol. “This is my ate, and that cute little boy beside her is my nephew. Say hi to your Kuya Bab, Haebom.”</p><p> </p><p>Bumaba si Haebom sa upuan niya at pumunta sa side nila Baekhyun. The adorable boy was wearing a cute yellow jumper and he has this yellow sling bag na medyo namumukhaan ni Baekhyun kung sino. Minions.</p><p> </p><p>“Bab? As in Uncle Yowi's <em> cwush </em>? ”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ang kaninang mabigat at tahimik na atmosphere ay lalo pang bumigat nang sabihin ‘yun ni Haebom. </p><p> </p><p>“Haebom, what are you talking about?” tanong ng mama ni Chanyeol. Everyone was waiting for the little boy to speak again.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, Uncle Yowi and Haebom has a secwet and he-”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not a secret anymore if you'll tell them,” mariing sabi ni Chanyeol before giving Haebom a desperate look na manahimik na lang. </p><p> </p><p>“But fwamily doesn't keep secwets to each othew!”, Haebom blurted out, pouting his lips. “So as I was sayi-” </p><p> </p><p>Pero the little boy was cut off sa pagdating ni Manang Nely.</p><p> </p><p>“Bommie, andito na ‘yung package ng papa mo.” Manang Nely said as he showed the box kay Haebom. Walang pagdadalawang isip na tumakbo si Haebom papalapit sa mayor doma para kunin ‘yung box, tila nakalimutan na nung bata na ilalantad niya ang sikreto ng Uncle Chanyeol niya.</p><p> </p><p>Nakahinga naman si Chanyeol nang maluwag nang makita niya ‘yung pagtango sa kanya ni Manang Nely, gesturing that he got Chanyeol’s back. Nang makaalis si Haebom sa dining area para buksan yung package niya, Chanyeol’s dad cleared his throat before looking at Baekhyun with stern eyes. </p><p> </p><p>“So Baekhyun, are you single?”</p><p> </p><p>Halos machoke si Baekhyun sa sarili niyang laway nung marinig niya ‘yung tanong. “P-po?” Hindi pa nga siya nakakamove-on dun sa nakakaintrigang chika ni Haebom, ngayon naman tinatanong siya ng isang CEO kung single siya. </p><p> </p><p>“You heard him right, my dad is asking you if you're single.” Yoora said while crossing her arms over her chest. Aaminin ni Baekhyun, sa kanilang lahat, ‘yung ate ni Chanyeol ang pinaka-nakakatakot. </p><p> </p><p>“Ate, stop scaring him.”</p><p> </p><p>“What? I’m only repeating dad’s question.”</p><p> </p><p>“Single po ako, hehe.” sagot ni Baekhyun bago pa magkasagutan ang magkapatid. Tumango lang ‘yung papa ni Chanyeol.</p><p> </p><p>“Then, do you have someone you like? Do you have a certain type?” tanong naman ng mama ni Chanyeol. </p><p> </p><p>What the fuck. Halos himatayin na si Baekhyun sa mga tanong ng magulang ni Chanyeol. Baekhyun is expecting naman na ma-hohot seat siya pero he's not expecting na ganitong klaseng mga tanong ang ihahagis sa kanya. Ang buong akala niya ay tatanungin siya about acads or kung anong status ng family niya and such. Kung may kumpanya ba sila katulad ng mga Park. It never crossed his mind na love life questions ang ibibigay sa kanya.</p><p> </p><p>Wala naman siyang choice kaya sinagot na lang ni Baekhyun ang mga tanong ng mama at papa ni Chanyeol ng walang arte. Medyo awkward ang pagkakasagot niya dahil puro tungkol sa love life ang mga tanong eh<em> wala pa naman </em>siya nun.</p><p> </p><p>Hindi pa rin binibitawan ni Chanyeol ang kamay ni Baekhyun and the latter was very thankful for that kasi kahit papaano, kumalma yung puso niya sa mga mala-showbiz questions nila Papa at Mama Park. </p><p> </p><p>Nakalipas ang halos limang minuto at hindi pa rin nauubusan ng tanong si Mr. and Mrs. Park, mabuti na lang ay bumalik na si Haebom at kasunod neto ang mga katulong ng pamilya Park na humingi ng paumanhin dahil medyo natagalan sila sa paghahanda ng pagkain. </p><p> </p><p>Nagulat naman si Baekhyun nung umupo si Haebom sa tabi niya. “Can I sit hewe?” he asks in the most adorable tone. Nag-nod naman si Baekhyun and pinigilan niya ang sarili niyang pisilin ang pisngi ng bata. <em> Cute, cute. </em></p><p> </p><p>Habang kumakain ay may napansin si Baekhyun. Bago kumain, Chanyeol’s dad stood up from his seat to put rice on his plate while his wife smilingly asked Baekhyun kung anong gusto niyang inumin. Baekhyun shyly answered na okay na siya sa tubig pero biglang sumingit si Chanyeol saying, “He likes strawberry shake.” Pumalakpak naman ang mama ni Chanyeol to call one of the maids para utusang gumawa ng strawberry shake para sa bisita. Habang si Haebom naman ay sinusubuan siya ng chicken nuggets using his small yellow fork. </p><p> </p><p>Nagtataka si Baekhyun. <em> Why is everyone suddenly very friendly to him? </em>Well, except for Yoora. Nakatingin lang ito sa kanya pero di naman masama ‘yung tingin.Naka-poker face lang ito all throughout their dinner.</p><p> </p><p>After a few minutes ay hindi na tinanong uli si Baekhyun dahil napunta na ang kwentuhan sa business ng mga Park, buti katabi niya ang madaldal na si Haebom kaya hindi siya masyadong na-op sa usapan ni Chanyeol at ng papa niya. Maayos na natapos ang pagkain niya with the Parks. Hindi naman siya nafeel out of place dahil hindi naman matapobre ang mga magulang ni Chanyeol katulad ng mga ibang mayayamang pamilya. Ngayon, hindi na nagtataka si Baekhyun kung bakit ganoon kabait si Chanyeol.</p><p> </p><p><em>His family raised him well</em>.</p><p> </p><p>After eating ay balak pa sana ni Baekhyun na tumulong sa pagliligpit at paghuhugas ng pinggan pero tinulak na siya ni Manang Nely kay Chanyeol. "May gagawin pa kayo diba?" she said at tinaas-baba pa ang kilay na parang nang-aasar. </p><p> </p><p>"May gagawin na, project.."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> ═════════════════════════</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Nasa garahe si Chanyeol para kunin yungg canvas nila sa trunk ng sasakyan niya. Tatlo ang dala niyang canvas at inipit niya maiigi sa gitna 'yung project nila dahil delikado na kung may makakita.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>So, siya pala si Bab</em>?"</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol looked at his sister na nakasandal sa pintuan ng garahe. "Ate, you don't have to scare him like that? Pati si Haebom, hindi tumabi sa'yo kanina dahil ang sungit mo."</p><p> </p><p>"I was just testing him kung maiinis siya sa ganung ugali pero it looks like hindi ko naman siya nainis." Natawa si Yoora. Wala naman talaga siyang balak magsungit-sungitan kanina pero naisipan niyang gawin yun as an initiation sa magiging <em>brother-in-law </em>niya. </p><p> </p><p>"I like him. You know how picky Haebom is when it comes to strangers, pero look. Nakasundo niya kaagad. But I'm even surprised kay mom! Nung dinala ko dito si Hong, hindi man lang niya inalok ng kahit ano kahit sinabi kong jowa ko 'yun."</p><p> </p><p>Natawa si Chanyeol at naalala niya kung gaano ka-awkward 'yung dinner na 'yun. </p><p> </p><p>"Well, that's how he is. There's something in him na <em>mamahalin</em> mo na agad. That's how Baekhyun is, he's lovable as fuck, ate."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>═════════════════════════</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Nasa hagdanan na sina Baekhyun at Chanyeol para umakyat sa kwarto ng huli nang tawagin sila ni Mrs. Park.</p><p> </p><p>"We're gonna watch something in the theater room. Aren't you two coming?"</p><p> </p><p>"Uncle Yowi! Uncle Baekkie!" Tumakbo si Haebom paakyat ng hagdan at yumakap sa binti ni Baekhyun. Close na close na ang agad dalawa dahil pinatikim siya ni Baekhyun nung strawberry milkshake na ginawa ni Manang Nely at surprisingly mukhang ayun na rin ang new favourite drink ni Haebom. “Go watch movie with us Uncle Baekkie~”</p><p> </p><p>Yumuko si Baekhyun kay Haebom, softly patting the little boy’s head. “Your uncle and I have something to do.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mowe impowtant than cawrtoons?”</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol chuckled. “Yes, we’re doing a school project.”</p><p> </p><p>“P-pwoject? Like homewowk?” Tumango sina Baekhyun and Chanyeol. Haebom pouts bago niya gawin ang puppy eyes niya na talaga namang effective kahit kanino. </p><p> </p><p>“Then.. Can Haebom watch you make youw pwoject?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> ═════════════════════════</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Nakahinga nang maluwag si Baekhyun nang makapasok na sila sa kwarto ni Chanyeol. Matinding sapilitan at pangako ang binitawan nila kay Haebom para lang hindi sumama ang bata sa paggawa nila ng project, muntikan pa nga siya umiyak kung hindi lang nangako si Baekhyun na manunuod sila kinabukasan ng isang cartoon movie bago umuwi si Baekhyun.</p><p> </p><p>Haebom agreed and the two did a pinky promise to seal Baekhyun’s promise.</p><p> </p><p>Iginala ni Baekhyun ang mga mata niya sa kwarto ni Chanyeol, hindi na siya masyadong nalula sa laki dahil inexpect niya na ‘yun after seeing kung gaano kalaki ang bahay ng mga Park. </p><p> </p><p>Dahil sa pagod, dumiretso agad si Chanyeol sa kama niya at humiga samantalang naiwan naman na nakatayo si Baekhyun sa harap ng pintuan.</p><p> </p><p>“Why are you still standing there?” Umupo si Chanyeol para tignan si Baekhyun na hindi man lang gumagalaw sa pwesto niya. </p><p> </p><p>“Hindi pa ako nagpapalit ng damit, may cr ka ba dito?” sabay yuko ni Baekhyun kaya napa-”huh” si Chanyeol. “I’ll shower muna. Ayaw ko lang mainis ka pag nadumihan ng damit ko ‘yung kama mo.”</p><p> </p><p>“What are you talking about?” Hindi napansin Baekhyun na naglakad na pala si Chanyeol papalapit sa kanya. Lumapit pa si Chanyeol sa kanya kaya napaatras si Baekhyun until his back reaches the door. The taller pinned him against the door, his eyes looking deeply on Baekhyun’s eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“When did I ever get mad at you dahil lang humiga ka sa kama ko nang hindi ka pa naliligo?” Chanyeol whispered to him before nibbling Baekhyun’s ears. </p><p> </p><p>“And dudumihan din naman natin ‘yan mamaya…” Chanyeol paused, pinasok niya yung kanang kamay niya sa loob ng shirt ni Baekhyun, at dahan-dahang nilaro ang utong ni Baekhyun. “Fuck na tayo?”</p><p> </p><p>“Chanyeol.. Yung project..”</p><p> </p><p>The taller hums, ang kaliwang kamay niya ay nakahawak sa nape ni Baekhyun. Busy siya papakin ang leeg ni Baekhyun. Chanyeol smirked nang mapansin niya na Baekhyun’s already grinding his small frame against his, ramdam na ramdam nilang dalawa ang init ng katawan nila.  </p><p> </p><p>“Tangina.. Sabing yung- project eh!” sinubukang sabihin yun ni Baekhyun in a firm way pero hindi niya na mapigilan yung ungol niya ng hawakan ni Chanyeol ang tite niya. Baekhyun is really trying his best na hindi bumigay pero demonyo talaga si Chanyeol. The latter was slowly rubbing his own cock against Baekhyun. Suot pa nila ang mga shorts nila pero ramdam na ramdam nila ang tite ng isa’t-isa.</p><p> </p><p>Binaba ni Chanyeol ang ulo niya hanggang matapat siya sa utong ni Baekhyun. Itinaas niya maigi ang damit neto at inabot sa bunganga ni Baekhyun. “Kagatin mo.” </p><p> </p><p>Walang arte-arteng sinunod ni Baekhyun ang utos ni Chanyeol. “Dont let your shirt go or ititigil ko ‘to.” Yung kaninang nagpupumiglas na Baekhyun ay tumango agad nang marinig niya ‘yung sinabi ni Chanyeol. Alam niyang hindi nagbibiro si Chanyeol. </p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol slowly licked Baekhyun’s nipples, the taller was not sucking nor biting it. Puro pagdila lang ang ginagawa neto kaya Baekhyun moaned when Chanyeol cupped his right breast para sipsipin yung matigas niyang utong.</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun’s shirt almost fell kaya hinawakan niya ito using his right hand na agad namang ibinaba ni Chanyeol. “Sinabi ko bang hawakan mo? Sabi ko kagatin mo ‘diba?”</p><p> </p><p>Hinawakan ni Chanyeol yung dede ni Baekhyun. “Gusto mo atang itigil natin to eh..” pang-aasar niya kay Baekhyun. The latter shook his head while biting his lower lip. Akala ba ni Chanyeol siya lang ang may weakness?</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun looked at him with his iconic puppy eyes. “Sorry, hindi ko na hahawakan Yeollie..”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> ═════════════════════════</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Nasa kama na silang dalawa at nakatali ‘yung kamay ni Baekhyun sa headboard ng kama. Topless na si Chanyeol ngayon dahil walang pagdadalawang isip niyang sinira yung shirt niya para ipangtali sa kamay ni Baekhyun. Chanyeol even made a mental note to buy a bondage rope <em> next time. </em></p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol placed his hands on Baekhyun’s hips, binuksan niya yung night stand niya get his lube and condoms pero napamura siya nang makita niyang ubos na ‘yung condoms niya.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck, were out of condoms.”</p><p> </p><p>Tigas na tigas na si Baekhyun that time, naghihintay na lang siyang ipasok ni Chanyeol yung tite niyang malaki sa butas niya, pero nung marinig niya yung sinabi ni Chanyeol, his world kinda stopped. <em> Ano raw? Ubos na yung condoms? </em> This is their first time to have sex in Chanyeols room so kung ubos na ang condoms ni Chanyeol. That just means one thing.</p><p> </p><p>Hindi lang siya ang finufuck ni Chanyeol.</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeols two fingers were already inside Baekhyun’s hole kaya nagulat siya nung wala siyang narinig na kahit anong reactipn from Baekhyun. Even a small movement, wala. He looked at Baekhyun and nagulat si Chanyeol sa nakita niya.</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun’s crying.</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol immediately pulled out his fingers bago lapitan si Baekhyun. Hinawakan niya ang mukha ni Baekhyun, gently wipng his tears with his other hand. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry, am I being too rough?”</p><p> </p><p>Umiling si Baekhyun. </p><p> </p><p>“If you dont want me to continue, you can always use our safe word,” nag-aalalang paalala ni Chanyeol. “Para I know when to stop.” Chanyeol really made sure to tell that to Baekhyun nung unang gabi nila together. He confessed that he gets rough in bed most of the times because that shit turns him on. Wala naman ‘yung naging kaso kay Baekhyun dahil si Baekhyun rin mismo ay natturn-on when someone dominates him kaya they decided to set a safe word para if things get out of hand. Walang mapapahamak.</p><p> </p><p>‘Yun naman ang importante kay Chanyeol, yung hindi niya masasaktan si Baekhyun kaya masakit sa kanya makita si Baekhyun ng ganito ngayon.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m o-okay..” Tinanggal ni Baekhyun ‘yung kamay ni Chanyeol sa mukha niya saka niya pinunasan yung sarili niyang luha. </p><p> </p><p>“<em>Baekhyun </em>, what is it?”</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol called him by his name. Nag-isip agad ng maidadahilan si Baekhyun dahil hindi naman niya pwedeng sabihin na umiyak siya dahil hindi niya matanggap ‘yung fact na may iba pang kachukchakan si Chanyeol bukod sa kanya.</p><p> </p><p>“Wala nga.”</p><p> </p><p>“Is it because of the condom? Don’t you want to do it bareback?”</p><p> </p><p>Oo at hindi. Oo, tungkol sa condom kaya naiyak si Baekhyun pero hindi dahil ayaw niya sa bareback. He cried kasi kahit papano, kahit fuck buddies lang sila, Baekhyun is expecting na siya lang yung ginagalaw ni Chanyeol.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, don’t tell me..” Chanyeol paused, smiling. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> ═════════════════════════</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Nakaupo na si Baekhyun sa sahig wearing his iconic white big shirt. The two went on sa paggawa ng project nila. Tinigil muna nila ang momol dahil napikon si Baekhyun kay Chanyeol.</p><p> </p><p>“Isang tawa mo pa talaga Chanyeol Nathaniel Park.”</p><p> </p><p>Pero tumawa lang uli si Chanyeol. “I’m not laughing. See?” Chanyeol peeked at him, sporting a poker face na halatang pilit lang naman. Baekhyun rolled his eyes sa inis kaya tumawa na naman si Chanyeol.</p><p> </p><p>Nahulaan niya kasi kanina kung bakit umiyak si Baekhyun. </p><p> </p><p><em> “Are you thinking na kaya ako naubusan is because I'm using it on other people?” </em>Hindi alam ni Baekhyun pero tumango na lang siya nung sinabi yun ni Chanyeol. The latter explained na he ran out of condoms hindi dahil naubos niya sa iba. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “If youre not using it sa iba, then bakit naubos? Akala ko ba hindi ka naman umuuwi dito sa inyo?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “I’m using it when I’m fapping.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Nagulat si Baekhyun pero totoo naman ‘yung sinabi ni Chanyeol. He’s really using condoms when he jerks off dahil mataas ang lipad ng tamod niya. <em> “You know that I release too much semen. Condoms really helped me dahil hindi na kailangan linisin maiigi kapag may suot ako.” </em> </p><p>Napabulong na lang si Baekhyun ng, <em> “Sayang naman yung tamod.” </em>Hindi niya naman inexpect na maririnig siya ni Chanyeol kaya ayan hanggang ngayon tawa pa rin nang tawa ang huli.</p><p> </p><p><em> Mabilaukan ka sana sa laway mo. </em> Isip isip ni Baekhyun.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Baekhyun was at their dorm.  Wala ‘yung mga friends niya dahil nagdouble date sina Kyungsoo and Jongin kasama sina Minseok and Jongdae. Yes, you read it right. Nagkaaminan na ‘yung dalawa nung gabing nag-inuman sila sa dorm nila Jongdae pero siyempre todo deny pa rin sila lalo na si Jongdae. Nagaaway at nagtuturuan pa nga kung sino dapat ang manligaw.</p><p> </p><p>It's been two weeks mula nang mapasa nila Baekhyun ‘yung project. They got their grades right after din ng defense nila. Their professor was very much amazed nung makita niya yung painting. After ng defense nilang dalawa ay lumabas si Baekhyun ng office ng parang pinisang kamatis ang mukha. Paano ba naman, their prof asked kung may model bang ginamit and kung meron daw, baka pwedeng kunin niya ‘yung contact number.</p><p> </p><p><em> “I like your model’s build. If he’s willing to work with me, here’s my contact number,” </em>sabi ng prof nila, completely oblivious sa fact na nasa harap lang niya ‘yung gusto niyang kunin na model. Nagblush si Baekhyun nung marinig niya ‘yun pero there’s a part in him where he sighed in relief dahil hindi siya nakilala, buti na lang pala ay binago ni Chanyeol ang mga features ni Baekhyun sa mukha para di mamukhaan na si Baekhyunang model.</p><p> </p><p>Pagkatapos ng defense nila is lunch break na, Chanyeol asked Baekhyun na maglunch with him pero the latter politely declined dahil may kailangan pang tapusin na report si Baekhyun that day.</p><p> </p><p>Pero kung alam lang ni Baekhyun na ‘yun na pala ang magiging<em> huling kita </em> nila, sana pala ay sumama na siya kay Chanyeol mag-lunch.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p> <em>═════════════════════════</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun groaned bago siya sumigaw sa unan niya. Kanina niya pa tinititigan yung last text sa kanya ni Chanyeol. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Let's eat lunch together next time, Bab! Ingat ka :-) </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Next time amputa. Kailan pa yung next time? Pag graduate na sila? Kapag may trabaho na sila? Sana naman nilinaw ni Chanyeol para sinulit na ni Baekhyun ‘yung araw ng defense nila. Kasi sa ngayon, wala na talaga siyang narinig from Chanyeol.</p><p> </p><p>No texts. No calls. As in, walang paramdam.</p><p> </p><p>At first, Baekhyun thought na baka busy si Chanyeol kasi mag-eend na ang sem pero hindi eh, Jongin, Chanyeol's bestfriend was always hanging out with them kaya imposibleng busy si Chanyeol sa acads. Hindi rin naman siya nababanggit ni Jongin at wala rin namang balak magtanong si Baekhyun about Chanyeol kaya ayan, heto siya, dalawang liinggo nang walang balita kay Chanyeol. <em> Dalawang linggo ng pagdudusa. </em></p><p> </p><p><em> “</em>Should I text him first? Pero… Ano naman ang sasabihin ko?” Baekhyun muttered to himself.</p><p> </p><p>Maya-maya ay tumayo si Baekhyun sa kama niya para sumilip sa balkonahe. <em> Pag may dumaan na magtataho, itetext ko na siya tapos kapag nakablue si manong, aamin na rin ako na crush ko siya. </em></p><p> </p><p>Lumipas ang limang minuto at walang dumaan na magtataho na naka-blue shirt. Baekhyun sighed pero hindi siya susuko, hindi naman masama kung hihingi pa siya ng isang sign ‘di ba? <em> Kapag may dumaan na bata in two minutes, itetext ko na siya pero mangangamusta lang ako. </em>Sabi niya sa sarili niya bago niya iset ang timer.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> ═════════════════════════</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Bumalik si Baekhyun sa kama niya na bagsak ang balikat. Naka limang hingi siya ng signs pero lahat <em> palpak. </em> Pati nga tae ng aso dinamay na niya dahil alam niyang maraming jumejebs sa baba ng dorm nila pero ayaw ata talaga ng tadhana na magtext siya kasi for the very first time, walang tumaeng aso sa baba nila.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> Tanginang ‘yan. </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> ═════════════════════════</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dumating ang second semester at wala na talagang nakuhang text or tawag si Baekhyun from Chanyeol. Gusto man niyang mangamusta pero hindi niya na ginawa dahil bakit pa? Wala na rin naman silang dapat pag-usapan. Naipasa na nila ang project nila. Tapos na ang first sem kaya matic na tapos na rin ang fubu relationship nila. Inaasahan naman na yun ni Baekhyun pero <em> masakit pa rin pala </em>, masakit sa side niya kasi siya lang naman etong tatanga-tangang nahulog. </p><p> </p><p>Nakita niyang nagpost si Chanyeol sa twitter nung nakaraan with Haebom at isang babae na hindi niya kilala kung sino. Chanyeol looked so happy sa picture hindi katulad ni Baekhyun na parang kagagaling lang sa breakup. Mukhang si Baekhyun lang naman ang nakaka-miss. Mukhang siya lang naman ang naghahanap.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> ═════════════════════════</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Baek, okay ka lang? Umiiyak ka ba?”</p><p> </p><p>Nagulat siya nung nagsalita si Jongdae. Nasa dorm na uli sila at nag-aayos silang dalawa ng mga gamit nila dahil bukas start na naman ng klase. Tapos na ang first sem. Tapos na rin ang mababaw nilang relasyon ni Chanyeol.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Napuwing lang,” sagot ni Baekhyun sabay tawa. “Saglit lang tayo nawala pero ang alikabok na. Teka tapon ko lang ‘to sa labas.”</p><p> </p><p>Lumabas na si Baekhyun bago pa makasagot si Jongdae. Mayroong salamin sa labas yung katabi nilang unit kaya nung dumaan siya nakita niya yung mukha niya. Sobrang laki na ng eyebags niya, para siyang nagthesis para sa limang majors. Halatang wala siyang ibang ginawa nung sembreak kundi umiyak at tumunganga.</p><p> </p><p>Sa dalawang linggo niya sa kanila, Baekhyun realised one thing. No, actually alam naman niya na to nung una pa lang, ayaw niya lang tanggapin.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Hindi lang crush ang tingin niya kay Chanyeol. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Mahal ni Baekhyun si Chanyeol at hanggang dun na lang ‘yun. Wala namang magbabago kung sasabihin pa ni Baekhyun kay Chanyeol. Para saan pa? Kaya ngayong second sem, magkakapagod na lang si Baekhyun hanggang makalimutan niya na nahulog siya sa fubu niyang may pagkajowa tendencies.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>═════════════════════════</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>First day na ng pasukan at kakatapos lang ng second class nina Baekhyun, Jongdae at Minseok. Nakita nila si Kyungsoo na naghihintay sa labas ng classroom nila.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, wala kang klase bhie?" tanong ni Jongdae kay Kyungsoo.</p><p> </p><p>"Early dismissal." Kyungsoo shrugged his shoulders. "Sa inyo ako sasabay kumain ngayon dahil busy si Nini mag-organize nung pageant sa department nila. Siya ang napiling chairperson eh."</p><p> </p><p>"Ayan, sumasama ka na lang sa amin kapag hindi available ang jowa mo!" pagmamaktol ni Jongdae.</p><p> </p><p>Hinampas naman siya ni Kyungsoo sa balikat. "Wow, magiging ganito ka rin kapag sinagot ka na ni Minmin." Tumingin si Kyungsoo kay Minseok bago magsalita, "Hindi mo pa ba sasagutin tong panget na baklang to?" tanong ni Kyungsoo sabay turo kay Jongdae.</p><p> </p><p>"Excuse me? Anong sasagutin niya ako? Eh hindi naman ako ang nanliligaw?"</p><p> </p><p>Tawa nang tawa si Baekhyun at Kyungsoo nung mag-away na naman ang dalawa. Pinag-aawayan nila kung sino ang nanliligaw at nililigawan. Habang busy magtalo si Minseok at Jongdae. Kyungsoo softly nudged Baekhyun's ribs bago bumulong kay Baekhyun.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Eh ikaw, kailan mo liligawan si Chanyeol?"</em></p><p> </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p> ═════════════════════════</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“So you're telling me na matagal niyo nang alam na may gusto ako kay Chanyeol?”</p><p> </p><p>“Correction, hindi gusto. Matagal na naming alam na <em>mahal</em> mo siya.” sagot ni Jongdae bago subuan ng fries si Minseok. “Mabulunan ka sana, bhie<em>. </em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Napasandal na lang si Baekhyun sa upuan sa mga nalaman niya. So apparently matagal na pala talagang alam ng mga kupal niyang friends na may something siya for Chanyeol.</p><p> </p><p>“So nag-kiss na ba kayo ha?” </p><p> </p><p>“Ha?”</p><p> </p><p>“Kiss. Hindi mo alam yung kiss?” tanong ni Kyungsoo. “Dae, Minseok, sampulan niyo nga.” Tawang-tawa naman yung tatlo sa sinabi ni Kyungsoo, sa kanilang apat kasi, si Baekhyun ang pinakamasasabi mong onti ang experience. Yes, Baekhyun had flings pero puro momol or chat lang ang nangyayari.</p><p> </p><p>“Akala ko alam niyo na <em>lahat</em>?”</p><p> </p><p>“Kaya nga.”</p><p> </p><p>“Eh bakit hindi niyo alam na we <em>fucked</em> almost every day?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>═════════════════════════</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Jongdae parang tanga naman eh!”</p><p> </p><p>“Anong parang tanga? Aba kailangan kang panindigan ng lalaking ‘yan!” </p><p> </p><p>Tinulak na ni Jongdae si Baekhyun papasok sa CEA building. Nagcut sila ng classes tutal first day pa lang naman and mataas ang probability na wala pa yung prof. After kasing sabihin ni Baekhyun na mag fuck buddies sila ni Chanyeol ay natulala for like five minutes ‘yung mga kaibigan niya. Hindi sila makapaniwala na mas active pa pala ang sex life ni Baekhyun kesa kela Kyungsoo at Jongin </p><p> </p><p>“Jongdae, parang tanga. Hindi naman ako buntis eh!”</p><p> </p><p>Pero ‘di pinakinggan ni Jongdae si Baekhyun. “Aamin ka lang naman na gusto mo siya or kung hindi mo pa kaya, edi landiin mo muna. Baekhyun Bartolome Byun ha! Kung makaarte, parang ‘di mo pa nasubo ang tite niya.”</p><p> </p><p>“Relax Baek. First day of practice ng mga contestants for Mr. and Ms. CEA ngayon and Jongin was assigned as their chairperson. Isipin mo na lang na  kaya tayo nandito is to support Jongin.” suhestyon ni Minseok bago pingutin ang tenga ni Jongdae. “Dont listen to this guy, hindi mo naman kailangang umamin agad.”</p><p> </p><p>Nauna na si Kyungsoo pumunta sa theater room samantalang pumunta muna yung tatlo sa cafeteria para bumili ng snacks. Kinakabahan na si Baekhyun. Ilang linggo niyang hindi nakita si Chanyeol. Hindi niya alam kung magpapasalamat ba siya sa mga kaibigan niya for pushing him na umamin.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck, bahala na nga.” Baekhyun muttered to himself.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> ═════════════════════════</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Candidate No. 7, Chanyeol Nathaniel Park from the Department of Civil Engineering”</p><p> </p><p>Pagpasok nila ay nagsisimula na ang practice at talaga nga naman nang-aasar pa ang tadhana dahil saktong si Chanyeol pa ang naglalakad sa stage katabi ang partner niyang babae. Baekhyun squinted his eyes.<em> The girl looks too familiar. </em></p><p> </p><p>Nang matapat sa ilaw yung mukha nung babae ay nakilala na siya agad ni Baekhyun. Siya yung babaeng kasama ni Chanyeol at Haebom sa picture.</p><p> </p><p>"Ang ganda talaga ni Seohyun, ano?" sabi nung katabi ni Baekhyun. Marami ang nagpalakpakan at nagtilian lalo na nung hinawakan ni Chanyeol ang kamay ni Seohyun nung pababa na sila ng stage. Napairap na lang si Baekhyun sa inis. </p><p> </p><p>After half an hour ay natapos na rin agad ang practice, dumiretso agad sila Kyungsoo kung nasan ang boyfriend niyang si Jongin at ang mga iba pang contestants. Aayaw pa sana si Baekhyun at magdadahilan na najejebs siya pero hinila na siya ni Jongdae papunta dun sa backstage. Inaasahan ni Baekhyun na maraming tao pa ang nasa loob pero ang nandun na lang ay si Jongin, si Chanyeol at si Seohyun. Naabutan nilang nagtatawanan si Chanyeol at Seohyun kaya di na nakapagtataka na hindi nila napansin ang pagdating nung tatlo. </p><p> </p><p>Kinakabahan man ay nilakasan na ni Baekhyun ang loob niya. Wala naman siyang balak umamin, <em> hindi pa sa ngayon. </em> Ang gusto niya lang ay mangamusta katulad ng sabi ni Minseok. Hindi naman kasi maganda na bigla bigla siyang aamin out of nowhere. </p><p> </p><p>"Jongdae, Minseok, Baekhyun! I’m glad nakapunta kayo. Pinilit ba kayo netong baby ko?" tanong ni Jongin.</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol looked at the door nang marinig niya ‘yung pangalan ni Baekhyun. Nang magtagpo ang mga mata nila, Baekhyun wanted to cry right then and there. He felt a gushed of emotions over him. Parang isang taon niyang hindi nakita si Chanyeol, nanghina bigla ‘yung tuhod niya kaya kumapit siya sa braso ni Minseok for support and para pigilan ang sarili niya na tumakbo palapit kay Chanyeol.</p><p> </p><p>Gustong gusto nang yakapin ni Baekhyun si Chanyeol pero <em> hindi pa ngayon, hindi pa pwede. </em></p><p> </p><p>"Bab, <em>musta</em>?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Fuck, ang OA pakinggan pero Baekhyun was literally tearing up inside after hearing that word. <em> Bab. </em>Isang buwan niyang hindi narinig ‘yun.</p><p>
  
</p><p><em> I fucking missed you, gago. </em>"Okay lang, ikaw?"</p><p> </p><p>"Still the same, but I’m happier now than before." Chanyeol said before looking at Seohyun. "Really, really happy..." Halata naman eh. Hindi na kailangang ulit-ulitin ni Chanyeol. Baekhyun’s shoulders dropped nung makita niya kung paano titnitigan ni Chanyeol si Seohyun. <em> Sana. Sana siya na lang ‘yun. Bakit hindi pwedeng maging siya ‘yun? </em></p><p> </p><p>"I’m also getting closer to my dream." Chanyeol added bago niya tignan si Baekhyun na nakayuko na lang. Pinigilan naman ni Minseok si Jongdae nung makita niyang magsasalita na ito. </p><p> </p><p>"Dae, ‘wag ka na muna makisawsaw." bulong ni Minseok sa kanya. He knows how protective Jongdae is when it comes to Baekhyun. Si Jongdae ang pinakamaloko sa kanila pero kapag si Baekhyun na ang agrabyado, handang manabunot si Jongdae para lang protektahan si Baekhyun.</p><p> </p><p>"Hehe, really? I’m <em> happy </em> for you Chanyeol," sagot ni Baekhyun sabay ngiti ng peke. </p><p> </p><p>"Yep. I will court <em> someone </em> soon." Chanyeol chuckles before giving Seohyun a look again.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>═════════════════════════</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Nagdahilan na lang si Minseok na masama ang pakiramdam niya kaya mauuna na silang tatlo. Gets naman na ni Kyungsoo ang nangyayari and he gave an apologetic look to Baekhyun, nagisisi siya kung bakit pinilit niya pang magpunta si Baekhyun dun. Hindi na sila nakapagpaalam kela Chanyeol dahil hinila na agad sila ni Jongdae palabas.</p><p> </p><p>"Gago naman pala yun eh!" sigaw ni Jongdae nang makalabas sila ng theater room. Siniko naman siya ni Minseok at sinabihan na manahimik na lang muna. The two looked at Baekhyun. Mula kanina ay hindii pa rin ito nagsasalita.</p><p> </p><p>"Baek, Im sorry. ‘Di na dapat tayo nagpun-"</p><p> </p><p>"It's okay. Ginusto ko rin naman," ngumiti si Baekhyun bago siya tumakbo palayo sa theater room. "Kung sinong mahuli,siya magbabayad ng pamasahe pauwi ha!" sigaw ni Baekhyun sabay belat kela Jongdae at Minseok. Alam nung dalawa na Baekhyun was trying to forget yung nangyari kanina. </p><p> </p><p>This is Baekhyun's defense mechanism. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> ═════════════════════════</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>At, mali ata yung sinabi ni Baekhyun kanina na hindi pa pwede, kasi <em>mukhang hindi na talaga pwede.</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>═════════════════════════</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>4:32 am. Thursday. November 28, 2019.</p><p>Maagang nagising si Baekhyun. Bukas. Bukas aamin na siya. Mahirap sumubok pero wala namang mawawala.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>3:12 pm. Friday. November 29, 2019.</p><p>Araw ng pageant. Inipon na ni Baekhyun lahat ng lakas ng loob na mayroon siya. Bahala na kung may ibang gusto si Chanyeol. Basta, gusto na lang niyang ilabas tong nararamdaman niya, hindi na importante kung masusuklian o hindi. Bahala na. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>6:38 pm. Friday. November 29, 2019.</p><p>Tapos na ang contest and as expected ng lahat. Si Chanyeol and Seohyun ang itinanghal na Mr. and Ms. CEA ng taon. Nagpunta na silang lahat sa dressing room to congratulate Chanyeol. Dala-dala na ni Baekhyun yung regalo niya. Isang handmade bracelet para kay Chanyeol at isang sulat. Sulat na naglalaman ng mga salita na sinubukan niyang gamitin para ipagayag ang pagmamahal niya kay Chanyeol.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>6:56 pm. Friday. November 29, 2019.</p><p>Kasabay ng pagbukas ng pintuan ay ang pagbagsak ng regalo ni Baekhyun sa sahig. Si Chanyeol, may hawak na bimpo, na ginagamit niya pangpunas sa pawis ni Seohyun. Hawak hawak ni Chanyeol ang mukha ni Seohyun habang pinupunasan niyo ng marahan ang mukha ng huli.</p><p>Sobrang lapit ni Seohyun at Chanyeol sa isat-isa, taliwas sa agwat na mayroon sila ni Baekhyun ngayon. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>═════════════════════════</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tumakbo palabas si Baekhyun pagkatapos niyang masaksihan ‘yun. Sapat na siguro ‘yun 'di ba. Sapat na rason na ‘yun para itigil niya ang kahibangan niya. Una pa lang naman wala na siyang pag-asa kay Chanyeol. Siya lang naman itong tatanga-tanga na nagbabakasakali pa pati, <em>sino ba naman si Baekhyun</em> kung ikukumpara kay Seohyun.</p><p> </p><p>Naririnig ni Baekhyun ‘yung boses nila Jongdae na hinahabol siya pero hindi na siya nag-abalang lumingon. Nakakawalang-gana. Gusto na lang niya <em>maglaho</em> kahit sandali, gusto niyang makalimot.</p><p> </p><p>Tumakbo lang nang tumakbo si Baekhyun hanggang sa matagpuan niya na ang sarili niya sa kalsada. </p><p> </p><p>Umuulan. And as cliche as it sounds, kasabay ng pagpatak ng ulan ay ang pagtulo ng luha ni Baekhyun. T<em>angina, sino ba kasing nagpauso ng pagmamahal na yan?</em></p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Bab.."</p><p> </p><p>Dinilat ni Baekhyun ang mata niya. Wala na siyang nararamdaman na ulan. Nakita niya si Chanyeol sa harap niya, may dala-dalang pulang payong. Hindi alam ni Baekhyun kung anong nangyayari, kung paanong nasundan siya ni Chanyeol sa kalsada eh ang pagkaka alam niya, sina Jongdae ang humahabol sa kanya. Hindi rin alam ni Baekhyun kung paano niya pa nasabi ang tatlong salitang na babago sa buhay nila.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Mahal kita</em>, Chanyeol."</p><p> </p><p>The taller smiled at him, hugging him tightly. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Sorry Baek, pero hindi ikaw ang mahal ko." </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "Sorry Baek, pero hindi ikaw ang mahal ko." </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "Sorry Baek, pero hindi ikaw ang mahal ko." </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "Sorry Baek, pero hindi ikaw ang mahal ko." </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>═════════════════════════</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Bab, gising... Bab," hinawakan ni Chanyeol ang balikat ni Baekhyun. Nananaginip na naman ang <em>asawa niya.</em></p><p> </p><p>"Dada, is papa okay?" Binuhat ni Chanyeol si Yuan, ang anak nilang dalawa ni Baekhyun.</p><p> </p><p>"Your papa is having nightmares again."</p><p> </p><p>"Nightmawes...? Like ghosts and zwombies?" inosenteng tanong ni Yuan. Tumango si Chanyeol. "Then, Yuan will help Dada wake Papa Kyoong!" Yuan exclaimed before patting his Papa's arms. "Papa, wake up~ Dont let the zwombies eat you!"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>═════════════════════════</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"You had nightmares again babe," sabi ni Chanyeol before kissing the side of his husbands forehead. "The same dream again?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tumango si Baekhyun. Pang-apat na beses na niyang napapaginipan yung scene na yun, the scene where he confessed and Chanyeol rejected him. The scene na hindi naman nangyari in real life. His whole dream kanina really did happen. 'Yung pageant. 'Yung pagpupunasan ni Chanyeol at Seohyun ng pawis.</p><p> </p><p>Everything was just a replay nung nangyari seven years ago. Pero 'yung scene na nagwalk out si Baekhyun papunta sa kalsada ay isa lamang sa mga imaheng nilikha ng utak niya. One of his unconscious thoughts and fears.</p><p> </p><p>Dahil hindi naman talaga siya nagwalk out. Hindi na tanda ni Baekhyun kung anong demonyo o anghel ang nagtulak sa kanya para umamin.</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Hoy, Chanyeol Nathaniel, mahal kita.."  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Nagulat 'yung mga sila Jongdae sa ginawa niya pero tinuloy lang ni Baekhyun. Andito na eh.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Gusto ko lang sabihin kasi.. 'Di ko rin alam, ang hirap hirap nang itago sa sarili ko eh. Ilang buwan kong pinigilan ang sarili ko. Kasi bakit pa 'di ba? Wala naman akong mapapala kung sasabihin ko.." Baekhyun felt his tears rolling down on his cheeks. Hirap na siya magsalita pero tinuloy niya pa rin. Nasabi na niya eh, might as well aminin niya na lahat. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Alam kong ako 'yung nagsabi na wala dapat mahuhulog. Pero amputa, tignan mo nga naman. Ako pa ang unang nahulog at mukhang ako lang ang nahulog," hikbi niya. "Ang tanga tanga ko para sabihin 'yun. Napaka-hipokrito ko," tumawa siya bago punasan  'yung luha niya </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Hala, bakit ako umiiyak? Akala mo naman sobrang pogi mo para iyakan ko."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Hindi pa rin sumasagot si Chanyeol.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"I'm telling you this hindi para magmakaawa na mahalin mo rin ako pabalik. I would never do that. Hindi rin ako humihingi ng sagot sa'yo dahil alam ko namang wala kang pagtingin sa akin. Sino ba naman ako 'di ba?"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"You're Baekhyun Bartolome Byun, you're my-"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Hala, alam ko pa naman ang pangalan ko, grabe naman 'to!" Nagawa pang magbiro ni Baekhyun, ganito na nga lang siguro ang gagawin niya para 'di naman siya magmukhang kawawa masyado sa harap nila Chanyeol.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Nang mapagtanto ni Baekhyun 'yung ginawa niya. Nag-isip agad siya ng escape pass sa sitwasyon na pinasok niya.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Ang bobo move at ang cliché pero no choice na si Baekhyun. Gagawin na lang niya 'yung paulit-ulit na ginagawa ng mga youtuber...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"It's a pra-"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Pero hindi na natuloy ni Baekhyun 'yung sasabihin niya dahil hinalikan na siya ni Chanyeol. Oo, hinalikan siya ni Chanyeol sa harap nina Seohyun, Jongin, Kyungsoo, Jongdae at Minseok.</em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>Hindi gets ni </em> <em>Baekhyun kung anong nangyayari, kung eto na ba 'yung sinasabi nilang goodbye kiss for closure or kung pinaglalaruan lang siya ni Chanyeol sa harap nila Seohyun. Pero wala nang pake si Baekhyun. Mamaya na niya iisipin 'yun. Bahala na kung mapahiya siya after this.</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Basta ang alam niya. Na-miss niya 'to.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>After their kissing scene ay hiyang-hiya si Baekhyun nung ipakita sa kanya nila Jongdae yung scandal nila ni Chanyeol. Mga hayop na kaibigan 'yan. Tama ba namang videohan nila 'yung paghahalikan nila sa dressing room.  Nagulat si Baekhyun sa video dahil kitang-kita dun kung gaano ka-uhaw si Baekhyun. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Para siyang tarsier kung makakapit kay Chanyeol. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Pero mas nagulat si Baekhyun nung magsalita si Seohyun.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Ew, Kuya Chan. Talagang here mo pa kiniss si Kuya Bab!"</em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>"I told you, stop calling him Bab,"</em> mariing tinignan ni Chanyeol si Seohyun.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"I'll call him whatever I want! Why? Is that your endearment for your crush?"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Tinignan lang lang ni Chanyeol nang masama si Seohyun na parang sinasabi na, 'Oo, palag ka?'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"I'll stop calling him Kuya Bab kapag sinagot ka na niya pero for now, bahala kang mainis sa pagsabi ko ng 'Bab'," dumila pa si Seohyun nang parang nang-iinis.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Naiwan naman na naguguluhan si Baekhyun. Ano daw? Kuya? Is Seohyun her sister? Pero sigurado si Baekhyun na dalawa lang ang anak ng mga Park. Si Chanyeol at si Yoora.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Kapatid mo.. siya?" </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Seohyun's my cousin," bumuntong hininga si Chanyeol bago lumingon sa pinsan niya. "Introduce yourself kay Kuya Bab mo," he snorted.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Inirapan naman ni Seohyun si Chanyeol bago lingunin si Baekhyun. "Hi, Kuya Bab! I'm Seohyun, lagi kitang naririnig kay Kuya Chan and kay Haebom." Lumapit si Seohyun para bumulong kay Baekhyun. "Love na love ka ni Kuya Chan, Haebom and I even heard your name nung natutulog siya. Pero 'wag mo agad siya sasagutin ha. Let him suffer for like uhm.. 10 years.." Seohyun giggled.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Eh bakit hindi ka man lang nagparamdam after nung defense natin?" </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Nakaupo na si Baekhyun sa table at nakatayo naman sa harap niya si Chanyeol. Silang dalawa na lang ang nasa dressing room, iniwan muna sila nung mga kaibigan nila to give them some privacy.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"I was busy."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Wow, to the point na kahit text hindi mo magawa?"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Chanyeol hugged Baekhyun. Sinandal niya ang ulo niya sa balikat ni Baekhyun, pa sideways. Fuck . Sobrang namiss ni Chanyeol 'to.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"I was about to surprise you.. Thursday. Last day ng finals mo.."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Inalala naman ni Baekhyun 'yung araw na 'yun. It's his last exam for the sem and last day na rin ng pasok, pero wala naman siyang naalala na nakita niya si Chanyeol that day.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"I cooked chicken pastel and of course, rice too." Naramdaman ni Baekhyun ang pagtawa ni Chanyeol dahil sobrang dikit ng katawan nila. "I'm planning to ask you out for lunch and balak ko na rin- umamin.."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Confess what? And teka nga, mamaya ka na yumakap at hindi ko nakikita ang mukha mo!"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Chanyeol shook his head. "No, I'll explain everything in this position. It's better to explain kapag naka-ganito." Ayaw magpakita ni Chanyeol dahil sigurado siyang namumula na naman ang tenga niya.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Ay bakit? Ganito ka rin kapag nag-eexplain sa klase? Niyayakap mo rin 'yung groupmates and prof mo?" pang-aasar ni Baekhyun.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"No. Never. Ikaw lang ang yayakapin ko nang ganito."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Aaminin ni Baekhyun, sobrang kinilig ang imaginary pepe niya after hearing that. "Nililigaw mo ako eh, so bakit hindi nga kita nakita nung araw na 'yun? Mamaya eme eme mo lang 'to ha!" sabi ni Baekhyun kahit alam naman niya na hinding hindi magsisinungaling si Chanyeol sa kanya.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"I saw you.. with a guy. He's carrying your bag pa nga eh tapos tawa kayo nang tawa paglabas niyo. You didn't even notice me sa may pinto dahil nakatingin ka lang dun sa lalaking 'yun" Chanyeol pouted pero hindi naman nakita ni Baekhyun dahil nakayakap pa rin sila sa isa't isa. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Huh? Si Minhyun?"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"I don't know. Basta alam ko mas pogi ako dun."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Natawa si Baekhyun nang lalong higpitan ni Chanyeol 'yung yakap niya. Protective much 'yan?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Minhyun, he's my cousin too.."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The two apologized to each other and they mentally smacked their heads for not asking Jongin and Kyungsoo. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Alam naman pala ni Jongin na mag-pinsan si Seohyun and Chanyeol and alam naman ni Kyungsoo na mag-pinsan si Baekhyun at Minhyun. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Kung may isa lang sana sa kanilang naglakas-loob na magtanong, hindi na sana sila naghintay ng halos isang buwan para magka-aminan.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>═════════════════════════</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Nakapag pacheck na sila sa doctor and the latter said na normal ito sa mga buntis. "There's an abrupt change in your husband's hormones which in turn affects sleep rythms. this increases the chance of having nightmares." sabi ng personal doctor nila.</p><p> </p><p>"We cant do anything about it." Baekhyun sighed. Yuan was watching in their living room habang si Baekhyun naman ay inaayos ang mga gamit ni Yuan. "Enough na ba 'to para sa one week niyang stay kela Jongdae?" </p><p> </p><p>Tinignan ni Chanyeol yung bag. "Babe para namang one month mong patitirahin si Yuan dun," natatawang sabi ni Chanyeol. Paano ba naman ilang pares ng damit ang nasa loob ng maleta ni Yuan. "Hindi naman fashion show ang theme ng sleepover niya dun," pang-aasar pa ni Chanyeol kaya inirapan na lang siya ni Baekhyun.</p><p> </p><p>Mabuti nang sobra kesa kulang ano!</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>═════════════════════════</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Behave kay Uncle Jongdae and Uncle Minseok, okay?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, dont worry Papa. Yuan will behave!"</p><p> </p><p>"Okay, good boy. Dont forget to call us before you sleep and when you wake up okay? And dont hesitate to ask your uncles if you want go home already." Baekhyun reminded his son as he fix his collar. "And be a good boy to their daughter, Myung-Hee."</p><p> </p><p>"Yep, Yuan will pwotect Myung-Hee!"</p><p> </p><p>Tinignan ni Baekhyun ang asawa niya. "Sorry, mahal. I can't come with you today. The doctor doesnt want m-"</p><p> </p><p>Hinawakan ni Chanyeol ang magbilang pisngi ni Baekhyun. "It's okay. I'm sure our big boy Yuan knows why papa cant come with us right now. Right Yuan?"</p><p> </p><p>Their first son nodded his head. "Papa Kyoong is preggie with my sistew and he cant go out because my sistewwie is coming out sooooon~" </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>═════════════════════════</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Hinatid ni Baekhyun sa labas ang mag-ama niya. "Mag-ingat sa pagmamanaho ha," bilin niya kay Chanyeol. May bagyo ata mamaya. 'Wag ka magmadali sa pag-uwi dito, kung madulas pa ang daan, magpatila ka muna dun kela Jongdae bago ka umuwi." paalala ni Baekhyun.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, sir." Chanyeol jokingly salutes to his husband. "But ill try to go home here before lunch, para may kasabay kayo kumain nila baby," sabi ni Chanyeol. Ngingiti na sana si Baekhyun nang mapansin niyang sa iba nakatingin si Chanyeol.<em>Nakababa ang tingin neto.</em></p><p> </p><p>"Ano na namang tinitignan mo ha?" Baekhyun asked sabay takip sa dede niya. Lumapit si Chanyeol sa kanya para bumulong.</p><p> </p><p>"Your tiddies are leaking, mahal. We got to do something about that." </p><p> </p><p>"May breast pump ako..."</p><p> </p><p>"You're not comfortable with that 'di ba? And besides wala pa namang iinom niyan, kaya useless pa 'yun. <em>Let me drink it straight from the source." </em>sabi ni Chanyeol sabay dila sa tenga ni Baekhyun.</p><p> </p><p>"Chanyeol, si Yuan.."</p><p> </p><p>"Hes already inside the car." Chanyeol replied before nibbling on Baekhyun's ears again. Nararamdaman ni Baekhyun yung pagtigas ng utong niya kaya tinulak niya na si Chanyeol bago pa sila gumawa ng milagro sa labas ng bahay nila.</p><p> </p><p>"Mamaya na. Ihatid mo na muna si Yuan."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>═════════════════════════</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Diniligan muna ni Baekhyun ang mga halaman sa labas bago siya pumasok uli ng bahay. Nang makapasok si Baekhyun sa loob ay nakareceive agad siya ng text galing sa asawa niya.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>mahal ♡ sent a link...</strong>
</p><p>        <em> 20 Best Pregnancy Sex Positions: A Guide </em></p><p>
  <em>         we have one week to try all these! see you later :-)</em>
</p><p>  <em>       can't wait to suck your tits off, hehe </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>me</strong>
</p><p>            <em>gago, get your eyes on the road</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>mahal ♡ </strong>
</p><p>      <em>   were at a convenience store</em></p><p>
  <em>         buying presents for Myung-Hee</em>
</p><p>
  <em>         try natin lahat yun ha :-(</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>me </strong>
</p><p>           <em> luh di ka cute tanga</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>mahal ♡ </strong>
</p><p>         <em>fuck this shit- *naghubad* </em></p><p>
  <em>         ang sarap sarap ng asawa ko </em>
</p><p>
  <em>         *sinubo ang tite at dede*</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>me </strong>
</p><p>            <em>wtf chanyeol nathaniel???? </em></p><p>
  <em>san mo nakuha yan???</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>mahal ♡ </strong>
</p><p>           <em> jongdae gave me tips ;) </em></p><p>
  <em>           okay we gotta go! i love you </em>
</p><p>
  <em>           *tinry ang 20 sex positions*</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>me</strong>
</p><p>       <em>    argh that bitch!</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Namula ang mukha ni Baekhyun nung mabasa niya 'yung sinend ni Chanyeol. Hindi niya alam kung matutuwa ba siya sa mga katarantaduhang tinuturo ni Jongdae sa asawa niya pero one thing is for sure.. Kailangan niya nang <em>linisin</em> at ihanda 'yung likod niya bago pa dumating si Chanyeol. Kinuha uli ni Baekhyun ang phone niya para mag-type.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>me</strong>
</p><p>      <em>okay i love you too </em></p><p>
  <em>*nagsearch pa ng another 20 sex positions*</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>— w a k a s —</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>omg totoo ba??? may nakaabot hanggang dulo? huhu salamat po nang marami sa pagbabasa! crack au lang po 'to haha </p><p>sana ay natawa kayo! thank you talaga &gt;//&lt;</p><p>sobrang thank you din sa jowa q and sa mga kuting niya, 'di ko to matatapos without you huhu ilysm&lt;3 *binalibag sa kama at kinith*</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>